What happened next
by mythica magic
Summary: Sequal to High school in a Nutshell -It's six years later, Kori and Richard broke up. What will happen when she see's him after three years apart? RobStar, BBRae, JinxKflash, BumbleCy, xxxxxxxx
1. Introduction

What happened next....Sequel to High school in a nutshell..

Six years later..

Kori Anders sat in a purple chair, looking out of the window towards the city. A sigh escaped her lips and a tear rolled down her cheek, her emerald eyes glittered in the sun light. She waited for the sunset, just like she did every day but it wasn't as good without....him.

She brought the cup of herbal tea to her lips, hoping to ease the painful, yet happy memories if just for a little while. But how can she if he still plagued her memories every day and every night? She felt like such an idiot.

When she was younger she would often read these magazines of women who couldn't get over losing their man even after 12 years apart! She would often scoff and think **pathetic **in her head but you cant judge those feelings if you haven't felt them your self.

And she had felt those feelings, 6 years ago she feel in love and 3 years ago she feel out of it.

It wasn't Richards or Kori's fault that they had separated, it was actually Richards inheritance. Bruce Wayne a multie billion air wanted his adopted son to go out and learn the ways of business, which meant 1 thing..

Richard had to leave jump city..

Flash back:

The rain poured down on the streets of jump city, among its glumness stood two figures next to a limousine which was ready to leave. Kori wrapped her arms around her soon to be ex boy friend, she had been crying for so long that her eyes stung.

Richard moved slightly so he could see her face

"I love you Kori, always have, always will, when all this business stuff is taken care of ill come and find you." He pulled away from her feeling his heart break as he looked at her face, the tears she cryd mixed with the rain and her hair clung to her eyes.

She manged to chock out a few words "I hope you do" they were the last words spoken, before their last kiss, last goodbye and last hope gone.

The limousine with Richard in drove off, Richard promised himself he wouldn't look back at her fragile form but he did and his heart sank as she did to the floor watching him leave. This time she knew he wouldn't be there to help her stand again.

End flash back:

The day of the dance would have been today many moons ago. That night was the start of two relation ships, both of them wouldn't last..

Jenny and Wally were still together and were talking about marriage along with Karen and Victor and Toni with Alain had already gotten married. Rachel and Gar however had broken up after Rachel kept having suspicion's of Gar cheating on her with a girl named Terra.

Kori and Rachel moved away to gothem shortly after to escape the painful memories. They got an apartment and became room mates but nothing Kori did could get him out of her mind, she was the kind to wear her heart on her sleeve but Rachel never usually voiced her emotions of the break up.

It wasn't as if she hadn't tried to move on....Kori was now going out with Roy Harper. He had changed quite allot since high school and Kori had found it in her heart to forgive him for the deed he made in the past. Rachel had tried too by going out with Malchoir nole who, like Roy had cut off all attachments to Xavior, ever since he was arrested.

Roy was a race car driver, and was often reckless and arrogant he didn't show much affection to Kori and she hardly saw him due to it. Malchoir was a historian and often bored Raven to death with tales of knights and kings, she did like those things but Gar was always much more interesting to talk to.

Rachel was a waitress and struggling to bring in the money for the apartment alone because Kori couldn't find work. She had tried to follow her dream of becoming an artist but like Rachel who wanted to be an author she couldn't find that sort of work.

Toni and Alain had moved to gothem aswell and Toni, like Kori wanted to be an artist too so the pair were always on the look out for work.

Kori sighed heavily, allot had happened in six years, she was only 22! When she was younger she thought her life would end like a fairy tale...but what happens after the prince rescues the princess and they ride off into the sunset?

It wasnt supposed to end this way...

but was it the end?..in her dreams she could always see something...or someone on the horizon..

ooo

Yeah I know what you thinking...your thinking..what a mean person I am for making Kori and Richard break up but don't worry! drama will continue as Kori See's a man from her past...so everybody go awe!

review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Life sucks

Chapter 1 - Life sucks

Kori decided to leave the window chair and watch the T.V.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen Richard, he was on practically every news paper and magazine. Why? Well after Kori,..he figured after so long apart Kori had forgotten about him Richard never found another girl like her..but he kept trying.

Which ended up in him getting the nickname 'Play boy' he never usually stayed with a girl more than 1 day but news papers had a splash when he found a suitable girl..

Kori turned the T.V on **hmm, the news might be interesting today.**she listened intently to the report

" Yes miss Barbra Gordan seems to have slowed the no.1 play boy down, Richard Grayson appears to have a soft spot for her"

A picture came up of Barbra. She had short dark hair with amber eyes and a perfect smile, Kori felt a flicker of jealously and grit her teeth.**This is so frustrating, he broke his promise to me, so why cant I let him go? he's obviously moved on.**

Kori turned the T.V off just as Rachel Roth, her room mate came in, looking as tired as ever and a bit grumpy.

"Hey Kori, Toni says she'll be here tomorrow at 10.00, she says its a surprise anyway-"

Kori listened to the same thing which she heard everyday when Rachel came home from work, she sighed again as Rachel cursed every name in the book at Gar.

**Gee and I thought I had issues with Richard..well ever since Gar became Richards right hand man Rachel has been seeing him also in the magazine..I can handle seeing Richard but Rachel seeing Garfield..**

Rachel liked to cover her true feelings by being a bit angry and grumpy most of the time, Kori however could easily see through it.

Rachel sighed as she plopped herself down on the dark blue sofa, most of the house was dark and purple, except Kori's room.

Kori put a hand on her best friends shoulder "Its gonna get better, I know it will"

Rachel pushed her hand away "Its amazing we've coped this long really..I just miss our old life..I may not have showed it but I was happy...and it was soo much easier"

Kori had to admitt it was so much easier than were they were now. Kori hadn't seen her sister Koma in years and Rachel....well Rachel never talked about her family.. but it got Kori thinking or more wishing..**I wish some good luck would come our way.**

OOO .............................................little did she know her wish was going to come true very soon!................

Later Kori went bed early, she didn't feel tired but it always took her ages to drift off to sleep. When she did sleep she would always see the same man, he was shadowed and always so far away from her but tonight he walked up to her. Kori's heart rate rose and see saw his face, it was definitely him..but she turned away.

She knew who it was and she couldn't do it anymore. Richard wasn't going to save her so it was time to move on, although that was easier said than done...

OOO

Kori awoke from her slumber and shock away the sand mans spell. A new day.

**I wonder what Toni wanted to talk to me about?..** Getting up Kori noticed the paper and gave it a death glare** nothing on Gods green earth will make me read that-**

Kori's thoughts were cut off as she smelt the smell of pancakes..**oh no! **

Rachel was cooking! Rachel never cooks unless something bad has happened..

"Whats happened?" Kori asked as soon as she saw Rachel tearful face, she pointed to the paper.

**Oh not that! (inward sigh) well if I have too..but i know what the story will be - Barbra and Richard bla, bla, bla.**

Kori picked up the paper and examined it the main words were - Richard Graysons main man finds girl- Kori gulped - the story was that Gar Logan had found himself a suitable girl, suspiciously the same time as Richard does..the girl for Gar was none other than Terra Wilson!!!

Kori turned around to face the fragile Rachel "Hes a jerk Raven, you deserve better" She hugged her but Rachel said a few words that struck Kori's mind. "I'm like you though Kori, you still love your jerk and I still love mine"

Kori sat Rachel on the sofa and for a moment pondered over her words

**He didn't look for me, and he's going out with someone else and he was the one who left our relation ship..**

There was a knock on the door, Kori opened it and found Toni.

"Hey! guess what?! I found us work!" She announced happily, Kori squealed and threw her arms around her friend.

"Oh wonderful! Where is it? Who's running it?"

Toni quietened down and suddenly looked sad

"That's the thing..its on south street, and Bruce Wayne's running it" Toni looked up at Kori's pale face. Rachel had heard everything and decided to dig deeper on the subject

"And who will be supervising it? I mean...if Kori gets the job...who's gonna be her boss?"

Toni looked down again and answered

"Richard Grayson"

ooo

...Everybody go awe! so what will happen? will Kori take the job? What will happen if she does? hmmm find out on the next chappie! AN: Plus i have a cold so i may not update for a while! sorry!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx review!


	3. Meeting again

Chapter 2 - Meeting again.

Kori's heart stopped, she gasped for air but found none

"It should be OK though right? I mean your over the guy right?" Toni pestered Kori who felt like fainting.

**he- he will be my boss?...**the thoughts swirled around Kori head making her dizzy, she tried to concentrate but her heart went on emotion overload, could she handle seeing him again?

She was about to disagree and put down the offer but a feeling inside her wouldn't let her. She couldn't decide, follow her mind? or follow her heart? Her heart won her over..

"Yes, I'm over him." She would have sounded more convincing if it weren't for her squeaky voice. Rachel rolled her eyes while Toni continued to look uneasy,

"Its fine. I'll be fine..umm, what time do we go for the interview?"

Toni looked up bit surprised that her usually over emotional friend hadn't burst into tears but she answered

"um the 2 spots are open today, they need talent from all around the world to make the place special or something like that..anyway, your from Tamaran so said they would accept you if you wanted the job.."

Kori looked around her apartment...

She had to get this job if she wanted to stay here and a part of her really wanted to see Richard again...but she would rather drop down dead than admit that out loud. She may have been heart broken but her strength of character had still remained, something which she was grateful for. She took a deep breath and answered..

"Lets go"

OOO

Toni drove to the gallery in silence, occasionally giving glances to her crimson haired friend who kept her eyes fixed on the window. Kori knew this was gonna happen sooner or later, but it didn't stop her from feeling a tiny bit nervous..(did i say tiny? I meant so nervous she felt like she was going to explode!)

She contained herself well and tried to focus on thinking about something else other than her ex but her thoughts would always drift back to him..would be recognise her? What would he do?

She smiled at the thought of him running to the phone and dumping Barbra Gordan as soon as she walked in the door way, but she shock it off. Rachel's last words before she left echoed in her head...

"_Don't let him walk all over you Kori, this is just a chance for you to see if you really still love him. But if he doesn't love you back then...you shouldn't be bothered about him anymore."_

Toni stopped the car in front of a big white building. It had glass doors and big expensive looking windows and a sign that said - Wayne Enterprises - Gallery - Owner - Bruce Wayne.- Manager - Richard Grayson.

His name made butterfly's in Kori's stomach as she opened the car door and stepped out onto the pavement.** This is it then.**

Kori walked in with Toni and gasped. The inside was just as shed predicted but it didn't stop her from being impressed. The whole gallery was very expensive looking, with hard wood floors, gold empty frames soon to be filled with artists work and a silver stair way at the back of the large room. a small sign was placed next to it - reading - Studio.

Toni whistled whilst strolling further into the building, Kori kept near the entrance in silence but froze as footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

**Is it....him?**

No, it was someone else. He had green hair and eyes with weird fang like teeth shaped into a mischievous smile.

"Oh my gosh!" Kori squealed and threw her arms around Gar,

"Erg! Kori air!"

Kori resealed her old friend, he may have cheated on her best friend but Kori had still remained friends with all of Richards. Having a bit of optimism from Gar could help her out she figured.

"Wow, its great to see you guys, hey Toni hows aquwa dude?!" Gar smiled at Toni who gave a thumbs up sign

"Its great to see you too BB and Alain's fine."

Kori smiled warmly, it was nice to see at least two of her old friends talking again,

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" Gar broke the smiles between Kori and Toni as they rememberd

"Oh were here to apply for the gallery job...." Toni trailed off as foot steps were heard coming down the stairs again, she gave Kori a worried glance and noticed she was starring wide eyed. Gar didn't seem to notice..

"The job?, but you do know who's in charge of this place right?" Kori merely nodded as her heart speed up, it was definitely him she couldn't quiet see him as her eyes went blurry, most likely because of the tears that were filling her eyes.

He approached them casually, he was wearing shades but apart from him being taller Richard looked pretty much the same in Kori's eyes. He stopped in front of them and looked at Kori for one second she looked at him and an awkward silence filled the air.

Gar and Toni looked between their friends, if anyone could have seen Richard's eyes they would have seen a familiar sparkle in them one of happiness and joy but he dared not voice it. He had become somewhat more isolated and unapproachable when Kori had left his life and a lonely feeling drifted around him.

He manged to keep his voice and say a few words, none of which were what he truly wanted to say...

"Hey Star." He said dryly

Kori eyes widened and she stopped breathing. Memories filled her mind and her eyes rolled back in her head, she felt her world go dark and she fell but didn't hit the floor.

A pair of strong arms cought her and last thing she felt was...his heart close to hers....

ooo

awww, so cute...I apologize for the boring chapter but Its gonna get better I promise.....Plus i may take ages to upload the next chapter 2 because im still ill.....Dame this winter weather!!!!!!!!!! anyway I hope you like it but in the next chapter has a few arguments involved....sorry but all couples have them! hehehe

Review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Arguments ablaze

Chapter 3 - Arguments ablaze

Kori felt her eye lids open and flutter, her vision cleared and she could see properly but her head ached. Upon noticing her head ached she also noticed her head was on a soft pillow in a room, she was laying down on a blue sofa with a purple blanket draped over her. She moved her head sideways and saw _him_..

Richard had his head lent against the window his eyes were closed and Kori could have sworn she saw a lone tear trickle down his cheek. The sunlight brought out his face and an old feeling swept throughout Kori as she gazed at him silently. For one moment she forgot all of the break up and her confused feelings and let only warm fuzzy feelings into her mind.

She realised how much handsomer he was compared to three years ago but quickly dismissed it she struggled to get up so she could attempt to see his eyes that were focused on the window but she blinked and in a flash Richard had placed his sunglasses over his eyes hiding the beautiful sapphires Kori had grown to adore.

She sighed sadly as he walked over to her, his face seemed emotionless.

"Richard" she stated weakly,

He sat down on a chair that was next to the sofa.

"Yes? I'm here.." he said softly making her insides melt.

She shrugged it off and let her anger get the best of her instead "And?" her voice and tone coming out harsh and causing Richard to flinch.

"Please Star lets not fight"

"No lets, and stop calling me that! I'm not yours anymore" She said grimly and stood up facing him who sighed and ran his hand through his hair

"I wish you were." he mumbled under his breath, Kori didn't hear.

"You didn't come to find me.." He looked at her and felt pain sweep through his body, he hated seeing her like that, so recoiled and sad and it caused him more pain knowing he was the cause of it.

He stood up "I said I would come and find you once id done all of this business stuff Bruce is forcing me to do, don't think I'm the bad guy here!" His voice getting loader as he spoke.

Kori's eyes looked ablaze something which only Richard had seen when they used to fight in high school. "That's right! Its all his fault isn't it!? But Bruce didn't break his promise, Bruce didn't become a jerk! Bruce didn't-"

"Stop it! Calm down Kori." Richard attempted to hold her, hug her if he could but Kori stepped away from him

"You didn't have to become no.1 playboy and get another girlfriend which you so called Love..." Her voice became small and Richards heart ached but it was cut short as someone entered the room.

"Uh, hi...who's this Dick?"

Kori turned around to face Barbra Gordan or Babs as she liked to be called and felt jealousy rise in her.

"This is Kori Anders, our new gallery worker, Kori this is Babs my....girlfriend.."

**I now hate these people... That's it! Your both dying in your sleep, I'll just make it seem like an accident.**

Kori stepped forward in a some what awkward fashion, she held out a hand

"Hi" She said politely, she stole a glance to Richard who looked uncomfortable.

"Right.... So Dick you wanna go out?" replied Babs completely ignoring Kori's out stretched hand.

**Yep your dying first...which would you prefer? Being stabbed or shot?**

"Sorry but Ive got to work" Richard folded his arms but Kori nearly threw up at what came next.. Babs kissed Richard on the lips and walked past Kori who knew that Babs wasn't as daft as she looked if she saw Kori as competition.

"OK well see ya later handsome" With that said she delivered once last glare to Kori and shut the door.

**I miss Kitten...Wait! Why did I say that!?**

"So you like her huh?" said Kori a bit annoyed, Richard shrugged.

"She OK I guess, I'm only with her because Bruce is doing a business deal with her father."

(..Yeah I know Bab's dad isn't a business man but he is in my story! Deal with it!)

"And your OK with that? Lying to her, and leading her on just for money?" Kori was a bit upset, did Richard brake up with her because she wasn't rich? Did he ever love her at all?

"I don't have a choice...( he paused to look at her) Just like when I left you.." He finished talking and Kori couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of the room leaving a glum Richard alone. She ran down the stairs to Toni who had started painting.

"Oh hey Kori, whats going on?" Toni puzzled

"I have to get out of here!" Kori ran over to her friend.

"Why? You and Toni were accepted into the gallery, you get paid for the paintings you do but you have to supply your own equipment, is that whats wrong? Gar also walked over and Kori's eyes widened.

**What do I do now? I could have the job if I wanted.**

**Don't let Richard stand in the way of work...you need this money!**

**But...its gonna be really award around Richard when hes all fake happy around another girl!**

**you've done it before and you can do it again!**

**.....True....**

"I just need to know when I start" smiled Kori.

"Oh, now is good if you want" Gar smiled back showing his fang like teeth

**Aww, Rachel used to love that smile I wonder...Oh NO!**

Rachel was walking towards the gallery at a steady pace, Kori panicked, if Rachel saw Gar the little guy might not live to see another day!

"Umm...Gotta Go see ya!" She sprinted past a confused Gar and Toni whilst worrying if Rachel had already seen Gar, she didn't appear to as Kori approached her.

"Hey Kori, Toni called me and said you fainted so I thought id come over and see how you were" Rachel said dully and Kori inwardly gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks but I'm fine I just had a dizzy spell that's all"

Rachel looked at her with a face of doubt but Kori shrugged it off, she did however notice a blonde girl stand behind Rachel. The blonde's blue eyes twinkled in recollection and Rachel turned to face the new comer,

"Hi Rachel" the girl smiled and Kori thought she heard an edge to her voice.

"Terra." Rachel spat the words like poison

"How have you been?" Terra smirked and Rachel's fist shacked

"Oh I'm fine now.."

With that said Rachel formed a fist and smiled at the wide eyed Terra and in one punch she fell to the floor crying in pain. Rachel smirked and walked past the injured Terra Wilson muttering "that's payback" under her breath, Kori trailed behind starring wide eyed and slightly scared..one thing was for sure...

Never get on the bad side of Rachel Roth!

ooo

OK so I know what your thinking...THAT SUCKS! But please stay with me! Things are gonna get a bit drama fied in the next chapters thanks to a dinner.................I'm not saying anything else..Muhohohohahaha!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx review!


	5. Work experience

Capture 5 - Work experience

The next day Kori was at the gallery again, painting. She was wearing an old T - shirt with a few paint stains on, along with her old, torn jeans and scruffy trainers, her cloths may have seemed old but Kori looked and felt young and she vowed not even Richard Grayson or his stuck up girl friend were gonna penetrate that.

Whistling she painted a picture of how she felt, she had endured many hardships through her life and even if her heart was weak from all the heart ache the one thing that she could never lose was her strength of character.

At least...that's the way Richard would describe her, he watched her from the hall way as he leaned against the door frame. She kept her eyes on the paper scanning it as she drew silently, he never had stopped loving her but whether those feelings were around because she was his ex or because he actually loved her...he wasn't sure.

Kori smiled at her finished master piece and studied it intently, Richard walked away silently hoping she hadn't acknowledged his presence. She hadn't and she sighed at her 5 hours worth of work - On the picture it showed a beautiful autems day, in it was a women sat alone on a bench...

She had letters in her hands but the wind had wiped some of them out of her hands and into the nearby pond and were wilting away. The women was crying as the leaves encircled her and her hair blew in the wind, alone. That was how Kori felt.

**Happy stuff huh?**

She titled it as 'Autems Winter tear' it was part of a set she was going to draw. Kori put it on the desk to dry and went to find an empty frame, the thyme for the gallery for a few months would be the seasons of the year..

"Hey"

Kori stopped walking to face the person speaking, she turned around to see Richard stood behind her. It was then that she noticed how tall he was, about a head taller... in fact he was so tall she could rest her head on his shoulder if they danced...

dance!

**why am I thinking about that!**

"Yes what do you want?" She replied using a harsh tone to her voice

"That painting was beautiful" his voice remained gentle, he was wearing shades again so Kori couldn't see his eyes.

"Thanks, I had allot of inspiration" Kori sighed and let her curiosity get the better of her.."Why are you wearing shades again?"

Richard seemed hurt and he turned away from her she decided to push the subject a little more how ever,

"I used to like your eyes"

"I never did, and when you went out of my life I got sick of looking at them in the mirror so I figured other people were sick of looking at them too." Richards tone of voice turned harsh

He walked away and Kori for the first time felt...guilty.. She understood now that Richard had indeed changed into someone that was killing him inside, he worked long hours for his adoptive farther and shut himself off from the world, only seeing the negative side of things.

She understood that she had to help him because even if he was her ex, they still had a bond and she hated seeing him so isolated..

**Obviously the break up wasn't just hard on me...**

"Dick! You here?"

**Oh no, perfect timing.**

Babs entered the room with a tall man who had piecing blue eyes, black hair that was turning grey and dressed in an expensive looking suit.

**Oh God...its him..**

Bruce Wayne. Yes it was the man who - in a way broke up Richard and Kori's relationship.

Kori didn't know how to react, she had seen Bruce allot when she would go around Richards house/mansion back when they were going out but she hardly spoke to him due to his own way of being isolated and quiet grumpy.

She had put up with not knowing her boyfriend's guardian but she never really liked Bruce and she knew he didn't like her because of her free will and total disregard for seriousness, she thought he would have forgotten her after 3 years..apparently not.

"Korianna Anders, how are you miss?" Bruce stood still and un moving as he usually did, as if he was always ready for something, Kori hated it along with her full name but didn't let it show.

"I'm fine Mr. Wayne, I'm actually working here now" Kori smiled her signature sweet smile and Bruce's posture for a moment stiffened. He did however nod and at that moment Richard walked into the room looking irritated, something which he often looked like when he saw Bruce.

"Bruce what is so important that you had to disturb me from my work?" he asked half heartedly

Bruce ignored his wards attitude "I need to talk to you ( He looked towards Kori for a moment ) privately."

Richard also looked towards Kori and she looked up to met his gaze, he lingered for a moment before he left the room following Bruce down the hall way, Kori guessed what ever they were talking about concerned her...

When they were out of sight Babs turned to her, her sweet smile disappearing.

"Lets get this straight Korio, you stay away from Dick, hes mine and he loves me so back off or you ll be sorry. And get some decent cloths will you? You look like something from a junk yard"

Kori gave her the death glare "These are my work cloths genius, and my names Kori, and Richard's name is Richard not Dick and as for him loving you..."

She trailed off not knowing if she should tell Babs that she was being used, after all not even someone as horrid as Babs deserved such treatment however the look Babs was giving her she decided to let her suffer.

"I wont stand in the way of him loving you" she finished and let Babs smirk at her like she had won,

"That's what I thought, now can you do me a favor and tell Dick I said bye, I don't want to leave the poor guy hanging" with that said Babs walked off.

Kori left the conversation half way through not really caring if Babs got kidnapped at that second and went to find Richard.

**Am I that horrible? I want Babs to be kidnapped?.....Oh well!**

At that moment she stopped by a door hearing raised voices, she knew that she shouldn't listen to a privet conversation but if it concerned her she had a right to know what they were saying she figured.

"I cant do that!" The voice belonged to Richard,

"You must! If the Gordan's think you love that Tamarain girl they will call off the business deal!" The other belonged to Bruce..

Kori gasped and listened intently to the conversation.

"So in order to tell the press that I don't like her, you want me to invite her with her boy friend on a double date?!" Richard sounded frantic, a rare occurrence,

"Yes, oh and bring your assistant Garfield and his date along with Kori's friend Rachel and hers"

"Why? That's not fair on them.."

Bruce paused for a moment and Kori wondered if he had heard her but he continued

"Life's not fair, besides the press don't like your assistants choice of hair colour as it is, how they would react to him having a goth girlfriend I don't know, the upper classes would be made a laughing stock."

Kori now came to the conclusion that she hated Bruce, even if he had saved Richard from life on the streets she didn't like the person he was.

So turning around swiftly she ran from them down the long, narrow hallway and back home. Her feet pounded on the pavement and she fought the urge to scream in frustration and confusion, she didn't know what to think anymore with all these situations with Richard but one thing she did know...

Was that, that dinner wasnt going to be fun...

ooo

OK I know it took me ages to update and this chapter wasn't the best but stay with me! The chapters will start to get better after this because of the new use of drama so...

Keep reading! I will try to update a.s.a.p!

Oh and I'm almost better from my illness! Hallelujah!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

review!


	6. Feelings

Chapter 6 - Feelings

Kori lay upside down on her bed listening to music..

A strange sight for anyone who saw her but for people who knew her it meant she was depressed, she had grown to love ballad songs in the space of 3 years because she didn't feel as alone when she heard them. A strange way to meditate but Rachel insisted she tryd something instead of letting out her emotions on the hairdryer causing it to break..

Kori sighed and rolled over just as 'Don't speak' by Gwen Stefanie came on the radio and Rachel open the door.

"Hey, you OK?"

**Lets see..Bruce hates my guts and he set me, you and our evil boyfriends with the love of our lives girlfriends and them...and Richard keeps confusing me to the brink of insanity..**

**Do I seem OK to you?!**

"I have to tell you a long story, got any hot chocolate?" Kori sighed and Rachel nodded disappearing from the room.

Later Kori told Rachel everything about what she'd overheard and her predicament with Richard and Babs. Rachel being her usual grumpy self didn't take to well to the idea of going to dinner with Gar and Terra..

"What do we do now then? I mean...What kind of a man is that evil? Setting me up with my ex, what right does he have to force us to go to a dinner!" Rachel spilled some of her herbal tea after using big hand jesters to show her anger Kori sat silent, a wise thing to do when Rachel was mad.

"You can answer now, I'm done.." Rachel sighed and Kori looked at her an astonished expression on her face

"Um I don't know....but maybe we should go.." Kori closed her eyes awaiting Rachel's reaction..

**3, 2, 1...**

"WHAT!?"

"Well maybe it might help us, I mean..you haven't spoken to Gar in 3 years..maybe you should" Rachel's expression softened as Kori spoke.

Rachel didn't like all these emotions floating around in her, she liked to close them off but she knew Kori was right

"Maybe.." she answered just as someone knocked on the door.

Kori froze but got up anyway and took a deep breath praying it wasn't who she thought it was going to be...

Her prayers weren't answered - It was Richard.

"Um..hey Star- I mean Kori umm..." Richard stammered and Kori knew he was nerves by the way he rubbed his neck and pulled his collar but gave no mercy.

"What do you want, Dick?"

Richard stopped rubbing the back of his neck and gave an annoyed expression to Kori "Don't call me that, you never used to so don't start now.."

"Well then stop calling me Star and don't let Barbra call you it"

Richard frowned "This isn't why Ive come here anyway.."

"Then why have you?" Kori crossed her arms

"Do you and your friend Rachel want to come with me and Gar for a night out?"

Kori breathed in deeply in order to stop the rage building inside her.. **is he not going to mention that Babs and Terra will be there too? **

"Really? Just us 4?" Kori inwardly smiled seeing Richard squirm around a big subject was quiet funny.

"Um no...with our dates.."

Kori hesitated and decided something to get the question off her shoulders "Um Rachel do we?"

"You decide." She called back and Kori grit her teeth turning back to her ex

**Thanks allot Rachel really...a nice way to drop me in it.**

"Well o.k..when, where and why?"

"7.30 tomorrow at the Riddle club and to get to know each other again" He said in a bored monotone, it was obvious he had practiced this speech.

"Fine but you do realise I'm not bringing a date...I'm bringing my boyfriend" Kori didn't care if she was hurting Richards feelings, he was doing that already by being with Babs,

"Yeah, and I'm bringing my girlfriend."

She turned to face him and he looked at her in the eye for once, both stayed in silence holding each others gaze.

"You had better go.." said Kori ignoring the annoyed emotion in her that so badly wished to see his eyes

"Yeah, see you at work tomorrow" Richard shock his head to get rid of the feeling he got whenever he looked into Kori's emerald eyes, he walked off and Kori lingered in the doorway for a few moments.

Love was a strange thing she figured but right now she had to phone Roy..

She closed the door and picked up the phone

"You do know I'm going to die if I go to that dinner" Rachel's cold voice echoed through the apartment

"Come on Rae, you obviously don't mind or else you wouldn't have left the decision to me...am I right?"

Kori took the little mumble from Rachel as a yes and dialled Roy's number, he picked up the phone and Kori's breath caught

**How do you ask your boyfriend if he wants to double date with the love of your life and his bratty girlfriend?**

"Um hey Roy its Kori" Kori nervously spoke, she had no idea why this always happened but she felt totally over powered when she was around Roy, it was the only reason she hadn't broken up with him.

"Hey beautiful whats up?" Kori rolled her eyes, Roy had a tendency to flatter her one minute and be cold to her the next.

"Umm..( she took a deep breath ) do you want to go out with me and my boss and his girlfriend along with some other people for a night out?" Kori felt strange referring to Richard as her boss but shrugged it off

"I cant."

"What?! But I haven't even said when. How do you know that your busy wh-"

"I'm busy all week."

"Oh.." Kori knew not to press the matter any further, when Roy said he was busy, it meant something more which she didn't want to know...it was obvious he was cheating on her but she never got the courage to accuse him of it.

She hung up on him knowing he wouldn't care if she never spoke to him again, she didn't love him but it made her wonder if she was worth anything, If she was so ugly and unapproachable that no man could love her without leaving her.

Her heart ached every day and night but she kept a straight face, she carried on seemingly without a care but it was getting harder to do so..

Babs was going to gloat that she had Richard and Kori had know one but she shock away the feeling, one thing was for sure...

**I cant carry on like this..it hurts too much. What if I cant carry on? I need to talk to Richard..**

The next day she set out to work to do just that but unfortunately a miss Barbra Gordan had decided to live up to her name of ' Most clingy girlfriend ever' by appearing again at the gallery. It was obvious Richard was getting annoyed with her but he said nothing, just like Kori did...

She sat at her desk wanting some inspiration, she had decided to leave the set of paintings for another day, right now she needed something happy to brighten her day.

Kori growled in frustration, what had she done to deserve such misery? She stared into space as she tried to pin point the reason she was drawn to Richard Grayson. He was like a drug to her...she always wanted more and now that she was near him again after being away from him for so long it killed her every time he passed by the room with talking to her.

Kori had never been so happy when she was with Richard and now that she wasn't, she was more depressed than ever..it was like she was dying without his love and she was feeding off the last ounce of happy memories he had given her.

Kori bent down and smacked her head on the desk several times hoping to restore some sanity into her mind but all she got was a head ache

"Kori? You OK?"

Her head shot up and her breathing ceased as she saw _him_ in front of her, he would always have the same effect on her she figured..

"Oh yes fine, why?" she stuttered and Richard rose a brow even whilst wearing those evil sun glasses she could see the classic worried Richard expression.

"When someone hits their head on the table several times it doesn't mean their fine... tell me whats wrong" He sat down opposite her and inwardly smiled, she always looked beautiful even with her hair in messy disarray and her cloths slightly crinkled but he noticed her cheeks, eyes and nose were slightly red - a sign that she had been crying.

"I just wanted some inspiration that's all...(she paused to look away from him) Roy cant come to the dinner tonight."

Richard narrowed his eyes at Kori, she seemed a little shaky and he immediately decided he didn't like this - Roy character - and he imagined scenarios of why Kori seemed so fragile over mentioning her boyfriend.

"That's OK, but whats the actual reason of why your so sad?"

Kori looked up from her desk towards Richard, he smiled warmly and placed a warm hand over hers, she noticed a figure hover around the door way and stay. She felt uncomfortable as Babs narrowed her eyes at her but she smiled weakly at Richard anyway.

"I'll tell you later at dinner tonight" She kept her voice quiet so Babs wouldn't hear

Richard nodded and pulled his hand away from hers feeling the warmth drain from it instantly, he walked away but vowed to find out about Kori's strange behavior later...

Kori sighed and decided to continue with her set of paintings

"Well Ive got my inspiration now" she said to herself and began to draw.

OOO

It was 3.00 by the time Kori finished her painting,

It showed a solider in a trench writing a letter with a worried expression on his face. Explosions were going of in the back ground but among that, snow was falling and settling on the ground around him. Kori had based it on her last painting and planned to write a few sentences explaining them, she titled it as 'The last letter for winter' and put it on the desk to dry.

She walked out of work and groaned as she looked at the text messages on her phone...

Looks like she now had some errands to run before she got home.

1. Was Rachel had a surprise so she had to go to her work to see her

2. Toni wanted her to pick up some junk food because she was busy and she needed it for a secret reason

3. Kori had to get some make up...

So there she was practically sprinting to Azarath Inn, the place where Rachel worked. Kori arrived panting hard she staggered into the building and looked for a purple haired girl but found her eyes resting on a women with pink hair up in bunches, she had a blue top on with matching jeans. Kori looked again and another lady was sat next to her, she looked familiar also..she was an African American women who was wearing a yellow jacket and a long black skirt.

The two women turned round and Kori's breath caught

"Jenny? Karen?"

ooo

Yay! There back! woot woot! And I'm happy to be adding them into my story! the next chapter will be the dinner........dundundunnnnnn! What will happen? and will Kori say her feelings to Richard? All the answers next time! see ya soon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx review!

thank you to everyone who reviewed, I reply to most of you but to all u people who I cant because you don't have a profile........get 1 please!xxxxxxxx keep reviewing none the less and thank you!


	7. Going out

Chapter 7 - Going out

_"Were having a sleepover after we've been to the dinner, its why Toni wanted you to bring junk food..."_

Kori tried to get the annoying smile off her face but it was hopeless, it was like she had spent the day with a coat hanger in her mouth! Her friends, Karen, Jenny, Toni, Rachel and herself were all having a get together at Rachel's and Kori's apartment after dinner!

Kori couldn't wait, but right now she needed to get ready...

Rachel said she would be back as soon as she had picked up Malchoir **Great, Mr. Boring's coming over...Joy. **

Kori rolled her eyes, she honesty didn't know what Rachel saw in him, but then again she was with a man who was cheating on her so she could hardly talk.

It was 6.30, so she had an hour to get ready - plenty of time in her opinion, but how Rachel could get ready in half an hour way beyond her. After a shower she opened her wardrobe and moved around various dresses and tops.

**What to wear?**

She decided on a black dress that ended at her knees along with black high heels, she curled her crimson hair slightly and applied little makeup..

Her eyes rested on a black box on her nightstand, she hadn't opened it in awhile along with another secret box underneath her bed but that one was filled with photos...this one held something inside that broke her heart each time she opened it. She placed it in her hands and blew away some dust on it takeing in a deep breath...

She opened it and smiled lightly at the necklace that lay inside, it twinkled in the lamp light as she held it up to inspect it. It was silver with a green gem stone because it was the color of her eyes and also the color of her birthstone (May is Emerald) Richard had bought it for her as a surprise gift at her own birthday party. Despite her current confused feelings for Richard she smiled at the memory, it caused her pain but also warm feelings. Kori had kept it a long time and it was her most precious possession...

Flashback:

"Happy Birthday Star" said Richard a smile on his face as he gazed at her in wonder, how could she affect him the way she did?** Must be love...**

Kori gasped as she opened the box revealing the necklace, waves crashed against the rocks below them. Richard had taken Kori to a restaurant on the coast, the wind lightly blew Kori's hair and the sunset brought out her face which was smiling brightly. She sat up from her chair on the balcony and hugged Richard tightly, he smiled and breathed in as her hair spread over his face for a moment.

She released him and felt tears in her eyes

"Thank you...its..its wonderful the best present Ive ever had"

Richard smiled at her and felt like he had achieved something by making her smile. His blue eyes sparkled with love and affection as he looked at her and she looked out towards the ocean before leaning over and kissing him, he smiled and knew this moment would be one to remember.

End Flashback:

**The best thing Ive ever had, even till this day.**

Kori shock away her day dream but a few traces of tears came to her eyes as she stumbled around her room to get ready. When she finally was, Rachel came home and smiled as she saw Kori,

"Wow Kori you look nice"

Kori's eyes widened, she must have looked nice if Rachel gave her a complement!

"Thanks Raven. Now come on its time you got dressed too and don't forget the make up!" Kori said whilst pushing a reluctant Rachel to her room.

Later at 7.15 Rachel, Malchoir and Kori sped down the streets of Gothem in Rachel's old porsche, a present from her mother apparently but Kori never asked because she knew Rachel's family life was a touche subject with her.

"God I hope Derrick isn't there" mumbled Rachel as she sat in the passenger seat,

Kori almost burst out laughing, Rachel was referring to Gar as Derrick so Malchoir who was sitting in the back wouldn't know they were talking about her Ex.

"Who's Derrick?" the faint voice of Malchoir was heard from the back and Kori giggled as she pulled into the parking lot.

"No one Mal, don't worry about it" She smirked as he cringed as she knew he hated the nickname **That will teach him not to stand up Raven on another date!**

Men are such idiots she figured.

They walked into the restaurant and Kori felt butterfly's, followed by fireworks as she looked around the large room and spotted Richard looking VERY handsome in a tux.

He looked up from his menu and almost dropped it when he saw Kori in front of him, she looked beautiful in a dress and he realised Babs would always never compare to her beauty. He looked at her in the eyes which made her frustrated because he was yet again wearing sunglasses.

Rachel soon joined her side and glared at Gar but couldn't see Terra anywhere, Kori simply glared at Babs as Richard decided to speak

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it" he smiled but Kori could see right through it** He is so lying, hes doing that fake smile.**

"Yes, thank you for inviting us" Kori smiled a fake smile of her own and sat opposite him.

**Oh no, I forgot about Rachel and Gar!**

Kori looked over to where Rachel was sitting next tot her, and next to her was Malchoir, and opposite him was Gar and opposite Rachel was Babs.

"No Terra?"

Rachel cold voice surprised Gar, he narrowed his eyes at her after she hadn't even bothered to say hello after 3 years apart.

"No she couldn't come, its nice to see you too Rachel" Gar bit back with an equally cold voice but couldn't deney how much he truly had missed her. She looked beautiful in a dark green slim dress with a necklace in the shape of a raven, with matching bracelet.

There was tension in the air and everyone remained silent for awhile, Kori gulped down her water in akwardness as Babs spoke up,

"So, no date Korio?"

**Its Kori! K - O - R - I! Your just jealous because you have the nick name Babs!**

"No he couldn't come either" Kori said whist trying to avoid Richards questioning gaze, she recognised it as the one which meant he was worried about her.

"Oh dear, are you sure you didn't just invent a boyfriend so it wouldn't seem like you'd die a spinster?" Babs smiled and everyone at the table turned to look at her in shock.

Richard knew if Barbra continued down this road of nagging at Kori, she would surely end up with a black eye, he knew Kori had a short fuse when it came to her anger.

"Oh because your so much better than me, as a gold digger?" Kori clenched her fists

"At least I'm going to be rich"

"Are you really that shallow? you'd rather have money than love?" her knuckles were going white

Babs scoffed " Love what a load of-"

At that moment the waiter decided to make her appearance holding a notebook and chewing gum, Richard breathed a sigh of relief.

"You ready to order yet?" Her tone of voice was bored as she flicked her brunette hair out of her eyes, Babs gave a snort of disgust and Kori instantly decided she liked this girl if Babs didn't.

"Yes indeed we are friend, (Kori paused to see the girls name tag) Kole!"

The said girl Kole rose an eye brow but none the less smiled along with Richard, she always did make friends quickly, he figured she could never completely change **Has she changed at all? **He didn't know.

"Right... so orders?"

OOO

"By the way, I'm really happy for you and Terra" Rachel said bitterly as she tucked into her meal, she smiled sweetly and Kori smirked **That's her evil, spiteful smile**

"That would be easy to believe if you hadn't hit her in the jaw a couple of days ago" Gar didn't smile in return and narrowed his eyes

"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't slept with her when we were going out!" Rachel's anger, like Kori's was short. Gar put his fork down.

"For the last time! I didn't cheat on you!" he yelled and everyone in the restaurant turned there attention to him, Gar pulled at his collar and quietened down slightly embarrassed

"Don't lie to me, I know you did!" Rachel whispered whilst leaning down so she wouldn't be seen by the on lookers.

Gar gave her the death glare "No. I. Didn't."

The argument continued and Richard put his head in his hands mumbling something under his breath, Kori figured it was most likely " Great idea Bruce."

"So Kori not that you could but if you could, would you want to go out with Dick again?" Babs broke Kori out of her trace from looking at Richard

"Oh Babs I could so burst that ego bubble of yours right now by telling you the truth, but since me and Richard are friends I'll keep his secret."

Kori smiled sweetly and knew she had gotten Babs frustrated as she turned to face Richard "Whats she talking about Dick?"

Richard scowled at Kori who simply winked at him, he felt his heart pump up and his cheeks burn.

Among all this, a poor Malchoir Nole sat amongst the arguments going on, feeling very awkward and confused as he sat and eat his meal in silence.

The waiter walked over to them again and everyone ordered a desert, Kori looked over to Richard who was looking down at the table with a sad expression on his face.

**I hope he's OK...**

After the food, mean looks and short arguments the group made their way to a different part of town.

"Did you know I don't wear any moisturiser but my skin is totally soft and silkie I'm-"

Kori blocked out Babs as she continued to talk about herself, she felt her anger rise up in her and just as she was about to turn around and confront her they arrived at a big dark building. Richard along with Malchoir remained silent as they entered whilst Rachel and Gar continued to argue.

They pushed through the crowed to get to the entrace of a...

Disco???

OOO

Kori stood still whilst everyone else walked off into the flashing lights and pounding music, Richard however noticed her absence and turned to face her.

"Hey whats wrong?"

Kori looked up to see his face, she was about to say: The last time I went to a disco was when I was with you.

But decided against it so she wouldn't come off as desperate even if she was

"We just had food and you expect us to dance? We'll get cramps" her tone was bored and Richard chuckled surprising her.

"Is that it? Come on St - Kori you'll be fine" Richard gentle took her hand in his but after walking to the others he realised his mistake, he felt electricity run through his hand as he looked down at it. Kori was still shocked that they had in fact walked hand in hand over the dance floor, she thought she heard a flash just before she released her hand from his after feeling electricity run through it.

Malchoir looked very nerves, he gazed around the poorly lit room and gulped mumbling 'Stuff this' under his breath before walking over to Rachel who was sat on a seat watching people dance.

"Um Rachel I'm afraid I must go"

Rachel looked up to see him and nodded slowly "OK but why?"

"Discos are not my thing, and I have a lot of museum things to go over at home"

Rachel nodded as he walked away and sighed  
Kori walked away from the dance floor with an irritated look on her face and sat next to Rachel who mirrored her expression.

"Men..." Kori muttered

"Suck..." Rachel sighed

They looked at each other in shock before bursting out with laughter they stopped abruptly when Gar decided to make an appearance he stood in front of her

"Do you believe me?" He voice was barely above a whisper but Rachel heard it

"Believe you about what?"

"Do you believe me when I say that I didn't cheat on you?"

Rachel took a few moments to answer and Kori thought she would need a news paper to read because she was taking such a long time to respond...

"I cant give you my answer till I talk to Terra, shes the one who told me." At that moment she had never felt so tired, working none stop and missing Gar had taken its toll on her and he seemed to sense it.

He held out his hand to Rachel who looked up at him in shock as a slow song came on "May I have this dance?" Gar said whilst smiling, Rachel's insides melted but she kept her self contained and shook her head sadly

"Aww come on Rae, we need to talk"

Kori looked between her too friends and smiled at Rachel when she stood up and let Gar lead her off onto the dance floor

**Wait a minuet! Don't leave me!**

Kori nervously looked round at the couples dancing, she spotted Richard and Babs dancing slowly, swaying togther like Kori and him had once done. She suddenly felt very sick.

She noticed Richard turn to look at her and she tried to look in a different direction, when she did however she gasped in shock and stood up walking away quickly. Richard wondered what she was up too and excused himself from an annoyed Babs to find her.

When he did, he found Kori going berserk at a ginger haired man, she was shouting things whilst she had grabbed his head was slamming it repeatedly against the wall. Richard acted quickly as he grabbed Kori away from the poor man who's head looked slightly bruised, immediately a slim Japanese girl ran over to the ginger haired man while Richard tried to hold a struggling Kori.

"You - you monster you fu-" Richard also pushed a hand against her mouth to try and clam her down

"Kori whats wrong? Why are you beating that poor guy up?" He turned her around in his arms so she was faceing him, he noticed she had tears streaming down her face

"Whats wrong?! Whats wrong?! I'll tell you whats frikkin wrong that poor guy happens to be my boyfriend, and she happens to be his whore" Kori gestured over to the couple on the floor Roy had his hand on his head while Jade - his other girlfriend - held him in her arms.

"Kori, we can talk about this later but right now you need to calm down, come on lets get you a drink" Richard would have like nothing better than to have let her go so she could beat the living daylights out of her cheating boyfriend but he knew she would regret it in the morning and no matter how anger she got, beating him up wasn't what she really wanted.

He led her out of sight to the balcony and quickly went to get a drink and a few tissues for Kori who stayed slient as she cried.

Richard returned after only 5 minuets of being gone and found Kori sat on the floor, she hugged her knees to her chest as she looked out towards the city and sea. He walked over to her and offered his hand, she looked up at him in disbelief but none the less took his offered hand.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have freaked out back there but I was just angry. He was all over her and he wasnt even sorry..." Kori looked away from Richard and let her long crimson hair fall down her neck

"I understand, but I think you could have handled the situation better rather than hitting his head against the wall" Richard chuckled and Kori smiled lightly but frowned soon after

"Richard why were you watching me while you danced with Barbra?"

Richard looked down at the ground and sighed "I was just remembering when we danced all those years ago"

Kori snorted and felt anger rise in her again "Funny because I was remembering the time you left me alone in the rain while you drove off into the sunset."

"Don't do this Kori, your just going to upset yourself, you know I had no choice in leaving you...whats happend to you?"

Kori's eyes widened, was it not obvious? She clenched her fists in an attempt to calm herself down

"Whats happened to my Star?"

Her fists were clenched so tight she felt a substance in between her fingers, blood most likely but she couldnt stop, all her hurt and anguish had cut deeper than she knew they had, and the result was tipping her sanity. She didn't know what to think, what to feel all she knew was that she couldn't take the regection if she was refused by Richard to get back together.

She decided to see if he would fight for them if she had doubts

"Its in the past now, it doesn't matter...its time to move on" Her heart ached from the words which she never wanted to say she though she would faint again if Richard agreed and waiting for him to answer she wonderd if he would.

She felt him stand beside her as she looked out towards the city

"Do you really mean that?"

His voice cracked and Kori's heart soured even if Richard was sad, it meant he cared about her. She turned to face him and her heart stopped.

He had removed his shades reveling his ocean blue eyes, they glittered in the moonlight and Kori's world came crashing down.

She grabbed his jacket and hugged him tightly, Richard who was taken aback by the action quickly wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent of wild flowers as she cried.

She gripped his shirt and let the tears flow as he stroked her back.

Kori needed him, she wanted him and without him she couldn't be herself, her heart was hostile, broken in two and she knew the only person who could pick up the pieces would be Richard.

Because she loved him.

The unspoken had been told and both of them knew no one else could take their place in each others hearts and if they couldn't be together in real life, then in their dreams.

Richard held onto her tightly as she gripped onto him like a life line, he noticed her hands were bleeding and how much he had hurt this women.

She had been so happy, with a fire inside her he thought could never go out but here she was before him pouring out her soul and her sanity slipping from her grasp.

She moved out of their embrace so she could see his face, his eyes searched her own for information and she marveled at his appearance in the darkness, his pale skin shaded in the night. His blue eyes were like saffires that shimmered and shone to Kori it was as if they had tears in them.

"I don't know, I don't know what to think anymore, what to feel..I'm hollow Richard, I'm nothing."

She let the tears fall from her eyes and Richard wiped them away caressing her skin and sending shivers down her spine

"Don't say that."

"Why not! Its the truth! Just tell me Richard! God damn it tell me what you feel! Ive waited long enough!"

She screamed into his face and fought against him but he wouldn't let go, he couldn't, not when he knew she was hanging by a thread. It was like he was holding glass that was breaking.

The question had to be said and Kori knew this time was going to come, what she dreaded though...was his answer.

"Do you love me?" her voice was below a whisper as she tried to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes

He inhaled sharply and bowed his head in shame, he could answer her question in her condition, she would surely break down.

He did love her, with all his heart but...he couldn't be with her.

He had a company to inherit and a promise to fulfill to Bruce,

Bruce would choose the women Richard would date, Bruce would pick which women to be with...

and Bruce would choose Richards wife.

Richards heart ached and tugged inside him he felt tears in his eyes as he looked at her pleading face **This is killing me too, but what can I do? Which one do I pick? Kori's the love of my life, but Bruce is my only family. **

He never got to answer though, as a high pitched scream was heard from the entrance of the balcony.

ooo

Gosh that was long, I hope everyone likes this chapter, I know its kinda sad but more drama's set to continue! 

Next chapter...dundun duuuuuuuuuuun! Its the ultimate show down! But who is it who's fighting? hmm thats the question

oh and I know kole in the T.T series had pink hair and i said she has brunette but she gonna be in the later chapters so you know, she may get it dyed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxreview xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - this is my favrite chapter so far!xxxxxxx


	8. He's mine

Chapter 8 - He's mine.

There stood Barbra Gordan, fists clenched, mouth open, eyes wide - all in all she looked a little shocked.

Kori rolled her eyes, typical Babs, ruining the moment just before she got to know Richards answer! It wasn't as if they were doing anything anyway, they weren't kissing...only hugging after all.

"How dare you try and steal him away from me!" Bab's usually calm voice turned high pitched causing Richard and Kori to finch.

"look Babs, we were just hugging and talking, nothing serious" Richard said still holding on to Kori, who smiled at him for defending her

"As if! Dick cant you see that shes taking advantage of your kindness?!!!" Babs screamed yet again and a small smile crept upon Kori's lips.

"Are you sure your not just jealous that he's showing kindness to me when all he shows you is -" Kori was cut of as Babs snatched her away from Richards grasp and pushing her roughly inside. Richard stayed out side for a few moments before sighing and following.

**Hells gonna break loose if I have to marry Babs instead of Kori, I just hope Kori doesn't loose control of her anger.**

Babs stopped abruptly next to a table of food, removing her tight grip on Kori's arm and picking up a piece of cake turning to face her.

Kori backed away "Babs don't do this, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you so much as touch me with that cake."

"Tell me what he said to you and there wont be trouble" Babs smiled and Kori continued to back away

"nothing, he just asked me what had happened to me and I said I didn't know, there done." Kori folded her arms and relaxed once she was 6 feet away from her.

"I don't believe you" Babs sneered

"Well boo hoo why don't you just-" Kori stopped talking as Babs flicked the piece of cake towards her

**No way am I ruining this dress**

Kori dodged with ease but had to inhale sharply before she did something stupid to Babs, her inner fire wanted to lash out at Babs and beat her to a pulp but she tried to control her anger.

Unfortunately Babs wanted to sign her death warrant "He never loved you Kori."

Kori's eyes opened and burned an emerald green color, she turned to face Babs slowly and stared at her, Babs flinched and shrank back in fear when she saw the look on Kori's face.

It all started when Kori ran forward.

She grabbed Babs by the waist and threw her into a table with food unfortunately, Babs had quickly took hold of Kori's wrist and so dragged her into the table as well. Kori was able to only get wet as she landed on to drinks but Babs got covered in the cake she had tried to hit Kori with.

They both sat on the floor breathing heavily, both wanted a fight but both wanted the other to start it

**If she starts it ill finish it.**

Babs grabbed Kori's hair who shrieked in terror but quickly flipped Babs over so she would let go, Babs backed away and smirked.

"You were just another girl for him to claim, nothing more, you meant nothing to him"

Kori stood up and let the fire in her soul take over, she knew she could beat Babs in a fight easily thanks to Richard.

When they were going out three years ago Richard had thought her proper karate just in case she needed to protect herself, he had admitted to letting her win in the school active day but she was already pretty good at defending herself anyway...

Babs didn't stand a chance.

Babs ran forward and tried to grab Kori who easily blocked and tripped up her opponent

"KORI!" someone yelled from the crowed.

The said girl turned around to see Rachel in the crowd looking worried next to Gar and Richard

"What? I'm a little busy" Kori yelled back and a smile sped across Rachel's face

"Kick her ass!" She called back, Kori smiled but was soon tackled from behind by a deranged looking Babs. Kori's face slammed into the hard marble floor and she grit her teeth as pain shot up her back. She wouldn't give up though, she knew if she just walked away Babs would boast about how she was the better fighter.

Kori backed away and Babs ran forward again, Richard flashed in the green eyed beauty's mind as she remembered him saying that running forward lowers your opponents defence for you to swerve and hit, and that was just what she did.

However when Babs made another attempt to hit her, Kori grabbed both of her hands that were formed into fists but faltered.

Babs smirked at Kori as she tripped over the hem of her dress and was send down to the ground, her crimson hair stuck to her eyes and she tried to blink back tears of pain, her rival toward over her and in one quick motion broke Kori's heart.

Babs had reached forward and grabbed her precious necklace, as Kori fell backwards it snapped.

Kori Anders at that moment knew what it was like to be broken. She felt like she was being sucked into a black hole and no one was there to save her, did she even want to be saved? Her life was already horrible enough but now her most precious possession was broken, much like everything else.

Only then did she realise how much she loved that necklace, the tears fell from her eyes as she watched it clank to the floor and brake into several sapphires, much like Richards eyes they twinkled in the light.

Her warrior self which knew as Starfire was long gone and Kori now knew what it was like to see red. Unknown to Barbra who bent down and whispered into Kori's ear

"I hope this teaches you a lesson Kori, never pick a fight with Barbra Gordan." she hissed and straightened leaving Kori to clench her fists.

Her sadness vanished and the tears stopped forming in her eyes, sadness was replaced by anger as she arose from the floor and inhaled sharply. Her inner strength returned and with it and old friend did too

**Starfire..**

Her emerald eyes burned and she was sure her knuckles were turning white, Babs had turned to other way and was talking to Jade and was bragging about how easy that was, Kori tapped her on the shoulder.

Barbra turned round and smirked when her saw it was only Kori, who smiled sweetly in return before saying

"I hope this teaches you a lesson Babs, never pick a fight with Kori Anders unless you want a black eye"

Kori drew her fist back and then forward connecting it with Barbra's eye who shrieked and fell back in pain, the watching crowed that had gathered gasped in shock and a few of them clapped and cheered. Kori's anger however didn't diminish like she had intended it to, she drew back her hand for more but a hand grabbed hers as quick as lightning.

Kori turned to face Richard who had taken hold of her hand with a stern expression on his face, she scoffed

"Of course you protect your precious girlfriend instead of me"

Richard pulled her closer "I'm not protecting her, she brought that upon herself (he gestured toward her black eye) I just don't want you to become something your not."

Kori pulled away from him and glared daggers at his face "Why not? Ive made a big enough fool out of myself anyway,"

He leaned in closer and made her shiver in his presence, as his breath on her neck sent chills down her spine "Your better than that."

Her eyes widened as she remembered what she had told him about fighting in high school, and how he was better than having to fight someone for respect

He finally let go of her, convinced she would no longer be a threat to Babs, not that he feared for her safety but he was more worried about Kori getting noticed by the press.

She backed away from him but before she turned to leave he thought he saw a small smile on her face. Kori wasted no time in finding Rachel and the two of them left quickly, once the excitement and gossip had died down Gar approached Richard who was still shocked about Kori's fighting skills.

"Shes still got her inner warrior in her, I cant believe she remembered what I thought her in karate all those years ago" Richard smiled warmly as he spoke and Gar wondered if he was talking to him or himself.

"Dude I cant believe she can punch like that, or that Terra told Rachel that I cheated on her - When I didn't!"

Richard rolled his eyes under his sades but noticed a sparkling stone on the floor, he picked it up and examined it in his hand "It cant be...the necklace I gave her all those years ago" His eyes twinkled in recollection as Gar stepped beside him

"It got broken by Barb? No wonder Kori was mad" he said cutting into Richards thoughts.

"She kept it? Why?" Richard spoke while bending down to retrieve more parts of the broken necklace

"Maybe she still loves you." Gar smiled as he saw Richard stiffen, just like he always did at the mention of Kori and the word - Love

"Maybe" Richard whispered to himself and smiled at the broken pieces in his hand, it wasnt a happy smile or a warm one, it was more of a sad one, he noticed Babs approach him.

"Oh Dick don't worry, I'm not going anywhere because of that whore, I'm not leaving you" she placed a had on his arm and he clenched his fists together, he wasn't going to do this, he wasn't going to hurt Kori anymore than he had to and if he couldn't be with her then he wasn't going to rub it into her face by going out with Babs.

"No, because its me leaving you, bye Babs."

With that said Richard walked off leaving an open mouthed Babs,

in the shadows none noticed a camera flash and a smiling Jade scribble something down on her note book.

ooo

hi...

look I know you guys are very angry with me for not updating in like forever but a crisis has been going on with my family...OK maybe not but we've just moved so say hello to Ella who has now moved 13 times!! yay. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx review and please forgive me!


	9. Party girls

Chapter 9 - Party girls

Later into the night Kori had locked herself in her room, away from her friends who were currently outside her door and probing for information about what happened with Richard. Kori put a pillow over her head and gave a muffled reply of

"leave me alone."

"Not until you tell us what happened and come out here and have a sleep over!" came the whiny response from Karen, Kori rolled her eyes as she listened to her friends pleas.

**Will they not just leave me alone? Geeze!**

"We just want to know what happened with your prince charming, is that so bad?" Jenny tapped on the door.

"Yeah, and besides if you tell us what happened with Richard, Rachel will tell us what happened with Gar!" Toni yelled and Kori could tell she was getting impatient. Sighing in exasperation she sat up from her bed and stomped to the door, peering out she saw a bored Rachel and behind her three smug looking friends, Kori forced a smile.

"OK, what do you want to know?"

OOO

Kori had never laughed so hard, her stomach was aching as she gasped for air in order to restore some normality to her brain which was at this point - Impossible.

It was impossible because vodka had taken over her brain, at least the sensible side of it, so at the time when Toni suggested that they go out she simply nodded absentmindedly, right now she wished shed payed more attention. She couldn't even hear her conscience now that her mind was so clouded.

Kori, Karen, Jenny, Toni, Rachel and Kole all staggered down the road, arms linked and giggling merrily. They had run into Kole in the 2nd club the had visited, or was it the third?

Kori didn't precisely know as she listened to the conversation Toni was having with Karen.

"So Victor proposed?!" Toni yelled in her drunken voice, Kori was the only one who didn't mess up her words when she spoke in a drunken haze.

"Yes but not the traditional way" Karen said whist holding open the door of their 5th club they had visited today,

"what happened?" Kole stumbled into the loud music and flashing lights. Karen giggled and continued "Vic got down on 1 knee but it had been raining earlier on so he slipped and the ring rolled down a nearby drain!"

The 6 girls burst out with laughter and separated soon after, Rachel and Kori went to the bar, Toni and Kole went to the toilets to freshen up and Karen and Jenny skipped over to the dance floor.

"So Star are you still in love with Robin or not?" smiled Rachel, yes she was smiling and had giggled all through the night, Kori guessed she had drunk so much to escape everything that was happening with Gar, she knew that Richards mind games had caused her to.

"I don't know Rae -Rae"

Rachel scowled and drank down the rest of her drink "Come on Twinkle Star he so loves you."

"If he did he would leave that big dragon of a girlfriend for me, stupid Babs"

"Kori's drunk!"Rachel announced to the whole club, a few people looked at her oddly including a shady figure sitting at the bar, his eyes widened at the sight before him and smiled at his good fortune.

"So are you!" Kori yelled back and swayed from her stool at the bar

"Well I'm not as think as you drunk I am" Rachel countered, the two girls looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter.

Kori giggled so hard she swayed from her chair and rocket backward she gave a squeak of surprise as she fell backward, but not onto the floor as she expected but into a pair of strong arms that had encircled her waist. Looking up Kori gasped as she recognised who it was that was holding her

"Xaviour."

OOO

Kori stared up at the man she hadn't seen in 6 years, the one who tried to kill her in a drunken rage and the one person which Richard hated most in the world.

"Hey there Cutie, haven't seen you in awhile" Xaviour smiled reveling a set a white teeth, Kori jerked herself away from him and stood up trying to regain composure.

"Xaviour Redd, to what do I owe this displeasure?" Kori managed to hold onto her seriousness as the alchol was working its way through her system making things more foggy and hard to understand, she guessed she would have a big hangover in the morning.

"I just noticed a beautiful women over here and I wanted to reintroduce myself, have you seen her anywhere?" X smiled and Kori scowled.

"Don't flatter yourself, and just keep away from me" she attempted to walk away but X held her arm back "I wanted to reintroduce myself because I'm a changed person, and I wanted to say sorry for what I did to you all those years ago."

Kori looked back at him in disbelief and pushed back a strand of crimson hair to get a good look at him, her emerald eyes searching his face for any lies, but found none. His hazel eyes stared back and Kori noticed he was taller and also more well built, his brown hair looking messy as ever but she noticed a twinge of sadness in him, it was like he really needed her forgiveness.

"Why should I believe you? I haven't seen you in 6 years and back then we weren't exactly friends, you almost killed me Xavior! What right do you have asking forgiveness like this after all that you've done to Richard." Kori surprised herself by mentioning Richard and at the clarity in her words, maybe she hadn't had that much to drink...

"I'm sorry" His tone was soft and gentle, Kori had never seen X look so...kind? It was strange, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Well its a bit late for - Woah!" a sudden wave of dizziness hit her like a pile of rocks, Xaviour quickly grabbed her and took her outside. Kori managed to look back just once to see Rachel asleep on the counter.

ooo

Ok maybe I should have updated ALOT sooner but hey Ive been busy! My computer got a virus, Ive had loads of exams at school and Ive been feeling really dizzy lately, and no, its not because I'm drunk like Kori!

please review and be my friend im so sorry!xxxx


	10. Take off the Mask

Chapter 10 - Take off the mask

Xaviour took at good look at Kori once she was unconscious, he had carried her to his car and was now driving along the moonlit road towards a large mansion. Her long hair was still thick and beautiful, she was only slightly taller but had filled out well, he knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness but he figured if he did this deed she would.

X smiled at what he could expect from arriving at Richards mansion, the spiky haired know it all would probably kick him out as soon as he dropped off Kori but he didn't mind. After he had been arrested he had been to rehab and sorted out his drug and alchol problem, after that he went to a shrink and sorted out his anger and bitterness towards all life. Once all that had been sorted out the only thing left to do was to try to reconcile himself, he still had his wild morals but he wasn't as let go as he used to be...after all...

he was engaged.

About a year and a half ago he had met a beautiful violet haired girl in a coffee shop, it turns out this beauty was all he could ever need to make him settle down. He needed her and with her alone by his side, he knew he could do this and make peace with Richard, either that or at least give a well rehearsed apology.

His fiancees name was Rose Wilson, who was his old headmasters daughter, Xaviour could safely presume that Mr. Slade hated him will all his might but it didn't stop him from propose to Rose three days after Slade gave a firm warning to him. What could he say? Obedience was never one of his strong points.

He pulled up to the drive way of Wayne manner and stopped next to the inter comm which buzzed loudly at his arrival a soft voice called out "May I ask who this is?"

Xaviour smiled wearily at the voice of Alfred, the old guy would probably have a heart attack at the sight of him.

"An old friend, who has a damsel in distress with him, just tell Richie that Kori's passed out please Alfred."

The buzzer beeped once and the gates opened soon after, sure enough Richard Grayson appeared at the doors, looking frantic and stressed. Xaviour smiled, this would be fun.

He opened the door and calmly watched Richard freeze in shock, they stood like that for awhile, staring at each other, the air thick with tension on Richards behalf before finally X spoke "Calm down Grayson, I just came to drop off your girlfriend... can I come in?."

Richard narrowed his eyes but none the less nodded and let X pass into the house with Kori in his arms.

OOO

A pair of emerald eyes opened in the sunlight - Morning, Kori figured as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Upon doing this she realised many things, first was that she was in a bed, second was that she had no memory of getting there and third was that she had no idea where she was!

Jumping out of her cat-like stance and onto the floor she ran to the nearest door to find Richard right outside.

"What the heck happened?! Where am I?" Kori yelled at his surprised face, he held up his hands and stepped back "Whoa, calm down you passed out whilst drinking so Xaviour dropped you off here." Richard seemed disappointed with her when he mentioned the word 'drinking', Kori inwardly smiled and replied

"Xaviour? What happend to him?"

Richard shrugged and didn't seem to interested in the conversation, she didn't expect him to really, X wasn't Richards favorite person. "He dropped you off and we had a talk, he said hes engaged, happy and deeply sorry for what he did to us...nothing very exiting"

Kori glared at Richard for the lack of information, he looked rather bored talking to her and she realised that he had put back on his old mask, the one which he pretended to be unemotional to protect himself from pain. She sighed and tried to push back her anger, maybe she could help him again but it was likely that would hurt her too, she couldn't take off the mask like she had done in high school.

**It was hard enough the first time, trying to get him to open up...I suppose I was the only one to care enough to try**

Why was he wearing the mask again anyway? Did he not want to show emotions anymore? Was this because of her? She knew it was and that he was probably just doing it to ignore any resurfacing feelings he was having for her, she knew that she could feel many for him just begging to be realised.

"Where did X go?" Kori finally responded

"He left." Classic Richard mask - responding in 1 or 2 words at maximum,

She let her anger loose unable to take talking to him like this " What the heck is your problem?!" her voice portraying just the right amount of shrillness to make him flinch.

"Take a look at this and you'll see why..." His own voice sounded harsh as he gave a newspaper to her, Kori's eyes widened at the front page article it read : Fight breaks loose for Gothem playboy :

_At 10.30 on Friday night Korianna Anders and Barbra Gordan were spotted fighting in a disco on main street. The word is that the two ladies were scrapping over Gothems playboy Richard Grayson, heartthrob of the year._

Kori's eyes widened and her hands made fists as she read the newspaper, she quickly scanned the bottom of the paper to see who had been spying on her privet life she gasped as she saw the words - Jade Nguyen.

**That lieing, cheating, evil and foul whore! How dare she!**

Kori couldn't believe it! She was beyond angry, so far from it that her nails dug into to newspaper and started to cut into the paper, Richard realised this and snatched the paper from her.

"Ouch! Paper cut!" Kori whined as she inspected the now bleeding finger and sighed heavily, "stupid Jade, stupid newspaper, stupid Roy." **Stupid Richard.**

"I know"

"Its just not fair...I'm sorry for jeopardising your future at your company."

Richard frowned at her remark and carefully took her hand in his, wrapping a cloth around her cut finger, Kori winced " You really don't have to do that, its just a paper cut -". She broke off as soon as she looked up into his Sapphire eyes

**Didn't he just have sunglasses on?When did he take those off? **he ignored her and continued to stroke and caress her hand making his way up her arm to her chin all the while Kori was still and shocked but giddy with joy. He must like her after all! Her heart began to pound in her chest almost bursting out of her rib cage, she took a silent breath trying not to hyperventilate as Richard leaned towards her holding one hand on her face.

Just as Kori was closing her eyes feeling all her old hope and dreams flood back to her, she could feel Starfire begging to be realised into a world of passion only she and him existed in. However just when she was sure he wouldn't pull away Richard froze. Seconds later Kori heard footsteps coming up the stairs and started panicking, immediately Richard flew away from her reach and put his elusive sunglasses back on molding into a statue of confidence. Bruce Wayne rounded the corner soon after and rose an eyebrow at the scene before him, there was his ward looking a bit too still and collected next to Kori Anders who had wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. Noticing this she snapped it shut.

"Hey Bruce, do you need anything?" Richard asked calmly, the millionaire narrowed his eyes at the question

"Yes you were supposed to meet me in the study 15 minuets ago."

Richard shrugged nonchalantly "I guess I forgot..." Kori gulped

Bruce rose and eyebrow again, his ward never forgot anything, he turned his stare on Kori and narrowed his eyes at her. ooooh of course, _she_ would make him forget.

"Its not like you to get distracted Dick" said Bruce switching around his words, Richard flinched but remained calm he knew after all these years how to tip toe around getting into trouble with his father. - Turn the blame around on him...

"No but its not like Donna Troy to hang around here either is it? What exactly was she doing in your bedroom anyway?"

Kori watched in amazement as Bruce's entire face went red, he quickly composed himself but didn't say anything more on the subject. Richard smirked as Bruce walked away knowing he'd won yet again...

... however the millionaire turned around quickly and said "5 minuets Richard, then I expect you in the study, understood?"

Richard gritted his teeth and nodded, so much for winning. As soon as Bruce was out of sight Kori sighed and slumped against the wall. **Thank God that's over **

He looked back at her and tried not to let his emotions take over him again, she looked so beautiful even with her messy morning hair "Alfred will make you breakfast so go downstairs when your ready and I'll join you as soon as I can" he felt quite proud of himself, not showing his feelings to Kori might not be so hard after all.

Kori nodded and tried to force a smile onto her face only succeeding in a grimace, but to her utter surprise Richard wrapped his arms around her in a hug. His head was screaming in his skull - YOU IDIOT! but he ignored it, Kori could have sworn she felt him kiss her hair but she figured it was her imagination. He leaned back to look at her face, smiled at her startled expression and walked off leaving a very confused Kori Anders.

**WHAT THE HECK!?**

She tried to calm herself enough to make it to her bedroom, but as soon as she got to a pillow she filled her lungs and screamed into it. Why was he so frikken confusing?! She wondered if she could track down Xaviour to find out what he said to Richard last night and how Rachel was doing with Gar...

ooo

OK next chapter will be Rachel and Gar and how they do with confronting Terra. Ill update as soon as I can, and I truly thank you for reading my story so far :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I hope everyone liked this chapter :)


	11. Terra and Terror

Chapter 11 - Terra and Terror

Rachel's POV:

I walked down the streets of Gothem towards Kori's work place. I felt a twinge of happiness at the prospect of confronting Terra's lying face but, felt a stab of pain because someone like her could spit me and Gar apart. It got me wondering if there really was hope for us. I shook my head from such thoughts, causing my hair to fall into her eyes, hmm it seems it was about time to have a hair cut...besides now was not the time to reminisce about 'the good old days'.

She walked into Koris work at 12.00, I was on my lunch break and had an hour to confront Terra,

_**I just hope Gar** **sees the truth.**_

The gallery looked beautiful with its fresh new paintings hung up on the walls, I even spotted both of Kori's and I had to admit, my friend had talent! The gallery was getting some good business too, many people were walking around and inspecting different paintings. I watched a love struck couple mess around and laugh together, I sighed and kept walking.

_**Will I ever have someone like that?**_

I noticed Kori slumped over her desk but decided it was best to leave her alone, Kori and hangovers wasn't a great scene to watch. I rolled my eyes and walked up the flight of stairs,

_**Richard better tell her how he feels, shes getting worse every day.**_

My stomach clenched automatically at the thought of Kori going through that pain again. After Richard left she was so...detached from the world. I remember when I had found her in her home, I had been calling all day but she hadn't answered, I was afraid that something had happened after I heard that he had left.

At that moment, right when I walked into her house, I knew the meaning of unconditional love. It was all that Kori had ever shown Richard, and when he left so did her spirit and zest for life. She was on her knees with her head in her hands, crying and gasping for breath at the same time.

After a month or so, she stopped crying at night and I began to hope that she was alright again, the same fun loving Kori from before but... it wasn't the same..._she _wasn't the same. I remember once that we were walking down the streets of Gothem right after we had moved and a motorbike sped past us. I thought nothing of it but as I glanced back at her, Kori's eyes looked so distant, they were full of longing and sadness. Almost like the eyes of a blind woman.

I shook my head from such thoughts, and walked up the stairs, passing the sign which said - Studio.

I felt a stab of pain and jealously once I reached the top and saw Gar sitting on the sofa with Terra at his side. Gar looked up to see me approach them, his eyes which were looking tired became happy and had a strange little sparkle in them.

"Hi Rachel!" He called my name enthusiastically and waved, Terra finally noticed me and narrowed her eyes, I saw with a twinge of smugness that she looked slightly afraid of me.

"Hey there Gar, fancy seeing you here," I said with fake innocence, I then turned to Terra and gave her an innocent look which could have matched Kori's.

"Hello Terra, so happy to see you again"

she glared at me and flipped her blond hair over her shoulder, "yeah likewise." I smiled slightly and sat down on an chair opposite them.

"Gar honey, could I speak to you a moment, _alone_?"

I was about to make a sarcastic comment when Gar replied, his voice was uncharacteristically sharp. "No Terra, Rachel is here now and I want to get this straightened out once and for all." I turned to look at the serious man in front of me, usually Gar was a goof ball and never took anything seriously. Terra seemed equally surprised at Gars attitude but none the less nodded, Gar sighed and looked into my eyes for a brief moment. I realised that he was going to confront her so I nodded in encouragement.

"Terra, if our relationship has meant anything to you, then you'll tell me the truth now. Is it true that you told Rachel that I cheated on her with you when she and I were still together?" Gar looked at her straight in the eyes, Terra looked back at him for a spilt second before she burst out laughing.

"Honestly Gar! How can you believe her lies! Shes so pathetic and just a sad evil witch!"

I wasn't effected by Terra's name calling, I was surprised however, at Gars out burst. "Not shes not! Whats wrong with you Terra why are you being so dishonest?"

Terra seems startled at Gar pointing the blame on her, "what do you mean? Your not really going to believe her lies over me are you?"

Gar looked over to meet my gaze, for a moment I saw the young teenager from high school which used to make me laugh, take me out on dates to places which I wouldn't normally go to and who I shared my feelings to. His forest green eyes stared back and it felt to me like he had just made a decision.

"Yeah I am, because I can tell when people are truly lying. I don't date liars and neither does Rachel, that's why she dumped me, but if she can forgive me for letting you brake us up then she knows where to find me...if she ever wants a date."

I blinked, and felt like a ton of bricks had just landed on my head, did he really just ask that! It seems like Terra was on the same wave length as me today as she wore the exact same face of surprise that was on mine.

"Gar I didn't do anything! You cant just dump me! We've been together for two months, we love each other your not just going to throw that away are you!?" Her voice became shrill and for a moment I thought that Terra had been replaced with Kitten.

Gar simply nodded "that's exactly what I'm gonna do," with that said he began to walk off. I stood up and when he passed me he smiled and I gave a small one in return just as Terra said "you! Its your fault, your the reason!"

I looked back at her just in time to see her run towards me in a fit of rage, her blond hair whirling up behind her. She slammed right into me, I vaguely heard Gar cry my name as I fell back wards and stumbled towards the stairs.

My eyes widened as my legs seemed to move in their own way, everything happened in slow motion as my foot slipped off the edge of the stairs and I fell backwards taking Terra with me.

OOO

I felt my body bump and scrape as I tumbled down the stairs, I had enough spacial awareness to grab onto the rail along side of me as best I could but my hand slipped as I continued to fall. Suddenly I felt a snap in my left arm, I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my entire body slam into the end wall of the stairs. I opened my eyes slowly and shuddered in pain, I could hear people all around me call my name, one stood out from all the rest.

"Rachel! Rachel! Oh my God! Are you OK?" Gars blurry but worried face came before my eyes

"don't move her!"

"But shes hurt!"

The voice got fainter and fainter, I tried to listen, to speak but I couldn't, my body wouldn't work as I blacked out.

OOO

The pain returned once I opened my eyes again, I groaned as I tried to move but a hand reached out to stop me. "Hi Rach, how are you feeling?" Came the soft voice from Gar, I turned my head to see him sitting beside me next to Kori who sat next to a lady with pink hair. No it wasn't Jenny, it surprised me to see that Kole was sat here with us.

I groaned again and Gar chuckled "yeah falling down the stairs can do that to you. Good thing Kole was here, she was training to be a doctor before she began waitressing."

I looked over at Kole who smiled and gave a little wave "I was just looking at the art work when you fell, you were really lucky though, you both were. An ambulance is on its way."

I closed my eyes against the pain throbbing in my head "T - Terra, where..."

"Shes asleep, with a broken leg and various bruises...you have a broken arm but other than that you should be OK." Kole smiled once more before she got up and walked out of the room, just as she left Richard came in.

"The ambulance is here," he stepped back and allowed the paramedics to come through Kori stood up and took my hand "your going to be alright, don't be scarred."

I frowned "I'm not afraid."

She rolled her emerald eyes "sure, but anyway would you like to go in the ambulance with Gar or me?"

I lowered my eyes and felt a bit guilty, Kori had been there for me for 6 years and now in a heartbeat I wanted Gar there for me instead.

Kori smiled and nodded in understanding, she stepped back and allowed the paramedics to start putting my arm in a strange orange cast with straps on.

Once I was on a stretcher they started wheeling me out of the gallery, Gar following me as Kori stood by the ambulance doors. They put me in the white van without any hassle and Gar climbed in with me, Kori smiled and waved, for a moment I was more worried about her instead. Who would make sure that she was OK while I was away?

Richard walked up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, I breathed a sigh of relief before they closed the ambulance doors.

OOO Normal OOO

Kori watched as her best friend disappeared out of sight, how dare Terra beat her up like that!

**Well...she didn't beat her up, they just fell down the stairs together...**

She had a strange feeling that Terra had done that on purpose though. She was vaguely aware that Richard was there with her, but she couldn't stop the worry for her friends safety. Richard immediately spoke up "we can take my car," Kori nodded numbly and followed him to his very expensive looking car.

Richard decided that it was best he didn't say anything, Kori looked like she needed to be alone with her thougts. Kori meanwhile was texting Jenny and Karen to tell them which hospital there friend was going to, the worry lines on her fore head wouldn't smooth down as she thought about Rachel.

It was all geting so stressful and what she really felt like was a break, a nice long break, with no Richard problems, no work and no stress.

Moments later they arrived outside of the hospital and met up with Jenny and Karen. The three girls sat outside of Rachel's room like worried mothers and began to talk amongst themselves, since Richard had gone off to accept a phone call outside.

"Poor Rae.." sighed Jenny

"I know, fancy falling down the stairs and after all that hard work too!" Karen frowned and leaned her head on the wall, Kori tilted her head to one side in confusion."What do you mean?"

Jenny glared and Karen who froze and nervously rubbed the back of her neck "well, it was supposed to be a suprize but..."

"We brought plane tickets to Switzerland! So that we could go for a mini holiday at a ski resort there!" Jenny interrupted Karen who sighed heavily.

Kori smiled slightly at her friends, they always did do everything in there power to make sure she was OK. "Thanks guys, but since this has happened I don't think Rachel will be going there for awhile and if she doesnt go, neither do I."

Jenny and Karen both nodded in understanding "its a shame though, I mean it was all Rachels idea..."

Jenny was about to say more when a nurse walked up to them "Rachel's arm has been put into a cast and you can go see her now."

Kori muttered a thank you before sprinting to Rachel's room, Jenny and Karen hot on her heels. They all gasped simultaneously however once they had reached Rachel's room and opened the door, for there inside was an unexpected sight.

There was Rachel Roth, with her arms around Garfiled Logan's neck, both kissing passionately kissing each other. Kori smiled, Jenny's mouth hung open and Karen cleared her throat.

Immediately they both flew apart, blushing furiously, the three girls burst out laughing while Rachel gave them a death glare.

"You could have knocked."

ooo

Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long time but I've been so caught up in Ebony Ink that I haven't had the time :) I hope everyone liked this chapter, please forgive me for not updating sooner and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Vacation?

Chapter 12 - Vacation?

A week had past since the episode involving Rachel and Terra. Kori had continued to work at the gallery, working longer hours than ever since Rachel couldn't pay the rent. So whilst Rachel sat bored at home, often in the company of her new boyfriend Gar, Kori pushed away her need for sleep and worked long into the night. Richard, who had been watching the young artist with interest and deep concern cursed the fact that he would have to go on holiday by order of Bruce at the end of the week.

The destination? Switzerland.

Unknown to Richard however, Gar had told Rachel were his boss was going, and the violet haired girl had organised a plan with the help of Jenny, Karen and their new friend Kole.

Kori wiped a bead of sweat from her for head and admired her work. She had worked until 3.00am in the morning, her eyes were heavy after ignoring sleep for so long.

Her perfectionist ways had made her stay up late, in hopes of creating the perfect master piece (and perhaps impressing her boss in the process.) What Kori didn't know was that Richard had stayed in the gallery himself, worried about her health and wanting to speak to her before she left.

**Finally! I'm finished. Hopefully this one should earn enough to last us until the end of the month for the stupid rent. **

She packed up her supplies and scrambled up to her feet with wobbly legs, after sitting down for so long Kori was sore. She stretched out her arms in her lazy cat like notion, unaware that a pair of sapphire eyes were watching her every move. Eyes which held so much longing in them, his heart clenched painfully as he stood still, Richards one and only desire was to take her into his arms and hold her, she looked too fragile.

He quickly slipped on his sunglasses, hiding any emotion on his face. A part of him kept nagging at him asking him each day - Why do you keep doing it? If Kori means so much to you, why do you listen to Bruce? He was unsure why. It was certain though, that Bruce's hold on his son was slipping, it was getting harder each day to listen to Bruce's nagging about - why to keep away from a real relationship.

Richard emerged out of the shadows and Kori whirled around at the sound of footsteps approaching her.

"Are you finally going to get some sleep? You've been here for 28 hours straight."

Kori smiled and laughed "I'm just trying to earn a living is that so bad?"

Richard frowned, he didn't like it when she worked for so long "it is when you put your health at risk."

Kori shrugged and began walking towards the exit, Richards voice stopped her. "I'll give you a lift."

She decided not to argue, she was so tired that she didn't have the strength to do so. Richard walked past her and held open the door, as she walked outside Kori shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. It was a cold, dark night the cars had left the roads and everyone was sleeping.

She walked slowly towards the shiny, expensive car, her eyes becoming heavier and heavier. Richard walked at the same pace as her, carefully monitoring her every move. He casually draped an arm around Kori's shoulders, she slumped into him and closed her eyes.

Richard carefully maneuvered Kori into the front seat of his car, feeling his heart thud in his chest as Kori clung to him, he smiled and gently removed her fingers from his shirt.

As Richard drove through the empty streets he thought things over to himself. Bruce had been there for him since his parents had died all those years ago, was it right to question him? When the topic was regarding Kori then the answer was yes, yes it was.

He looked over to Kori's sleeping form, her long mane of crimson hair spilling out like red wine across her clothing. He tried no to let his eyes travel over her body, after all it was her heart and soul that was most beautiful yet who could deny that Korianna Anders was and always would be to him - beautiful in every way.

And perfect, too perfect for someone like himself. He wallowed in his own self pity for awhile before he turned the corner leading to Kori's and Rachel's apartment.

He turned off the engine once he had pulled into a parking space and looked at the woman beside him.

"I could give you so much more than what you have. I could give you anything you wanted, money, a large house, anything. But you wouldn't want me for that would you? You'd want me for myself."

He couldn't restrain himself from reaching over and touching her face, he leaned over and pushed back some of her hair, it had been so long since he last kissed her...

He shook his head rapidly and got out of the car in annoyance. He used to be a play boy, a good one at that, why was he suddenly feeling things again? Those other girls meant nothing to him, so why did Kori? It had just been a high school crush right?

He knew the answers the moment he lifted her into his arms and walked upto her apartment. He loved her.

Of course, he already knew that, the bad thing about it was that he couldn't do anything about it, could he?

The stress was annoying him, perhaps some time away from her and Bruce for a vacation wouldn't be so bad after all.

He knocked on Kori's door twice, he could hear a faint mumbling sound coming from inside, most likely Rachel cursing at the time.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" Rachel opened the door and practically shouted in Richards undisturbed face.

When she took a look at who Richard had in his arms, Rachel's eyes widened and she stepped aside to allow them in.

He passed by her without a word and headed to Kori's room, he could tell it was hers, because the other room was full of blue colours (Rachel's favorite colour.) And when he placed Kori into her bed and looked around the room, it was, not surprisingly filled with pinks and purples. Richard smiled slightly before looking over at the perfect girl once more. He tucked her into her covers and pushed back some of her hair from her face.

He leaned down and whispered good night to her before he kissed her forehead and left.

OOO

Kori yawned loudly and stretched out, running a hand through her messy red hair. She frowned at the thought of last nights events, what had happened? She rememberd Richard and leaving the gallery, after that, nothing. Perhaps Rachel could tell her?

She eagerly jumped out of bed and walked into the living room/kitchen. Where was she?

"Hmm, Rachel! Rachel? Where are you?"

She spotted a new table, it was shiny with interesting gold symbols on it. Kori smiled before going over to the kettle to make some tea.

"Oh Rachel? I have a cup of tea!"

No answer. Kori frowned

"its hot tea!"

No answer. Kori grit her teeth before she noticed the table again, she smiled evilly.

"Oh Rachel! My what a wonderful table you have here."

No answer.

"Imagine what would happen if I put this hot tea down, without a coaster as well!"

Rachel burst in through the front door followed by Karen and Jenny laughing hysterically. "You little twerp! Don't you DARE put tea on that table, you'll leave a mark! And that table is from china!"

Kori smiled smugly even when Rachel snatched the cup away from her and stormed off. "Where did you get the money to buy something from china?"

Rachel glared and stuck out her tongue "Gar got it for me!"

Kori laughed at Rachel's antics, genuinely surprised, she wasn't usually the type to mess around but obviously Gar had brought her back to life. It certainly showed, Rachel was grinning like an idiot, far happier than Kori had ever seen her.

Jenny bounded up to Kori waving 5 weird looking papers around in her face "we're going on vacation! Vacation baby, yeah!"

Kori staggered back, perplexed "umm what do you mean?"

Karen laughed "she means Switzerland! We leave for the airport tomorrow, and then we catch a plan to go to Switzerland for skiing!"

"And Victor along with Wally are coming with us! Toni cant come because of a reason she wont tell us, but we can still go right?"

Kori looked uneasily at Rachel's arm, Rachel caught her gaze and smiled "I'm coming to, but I'm just not going skiing."

"That's not fair on you," Kori pointed out, worried for her friend as usual. Rachel merely rolled her eyes at Kori's pestering.

"I wouldn't go skiing even if I could. You know what I'm like Kori and besides I hate the snow."

Kori was about to ask why she wanted to come if she didn't like the snow but decided against it. This would be the first time in a long while that almost all of the group from high school were together again. They had both missed their friends and it would be a good opportunity, the only down side was that everyone else was in a couple and she wasn't.

She suddenly realized something "hey! Why are there 5 tickets if Toni's not coming?"

Jenny shrugged "by the time we found out she wasn't coming we had already booked them. I was thinking that we could invite that girl who helped out Rachel, what was her name again?"

"Kole?"

"yeah her, sort of like a thank you present."

Kori smiled, this was perfect. Now she wouldn't be the only one not in a couple."That's a great idea, I'll call her now."

Karen smiled "no need, I've already invited her, Jenny forgot as always."

The pinked haired girl frowned and Kori laughed happily. It would be the perfect vacation, no stress about Richard and just a break from him and everything else. What she didn't know was that her friends had planned something else for her.

**Its perfect timing, I should go.**

"Alright then, I'll go."

OOO

That night she was packed and ready to go, their flight tomorrow would be at 10.00am so she was happily packing long into the night. Kori was currently listening to the late night radio station when Total Eclipse of the Heart came on by Bonnie Tyler.

"No!" Kori cried as she scrambled over her bed and turned off the radio before a single note could be heard. She couldn't listen to anymore ballad songs it would drive her insane.

**Perhaps these songs mean something to me, like a sign, but all they seem to do is narrate my own life. I'm not going to listen to them anymore, I'm moving forward.**

She sighed "give me a sign! A proper one to tell me if he and I are meant to be together!" Kori absently said and she waked over to her window and looked out at the night.

Sighing she jumped into bed and turned off her bed side table trying to focus on sleep. It was going to be a long night just like the last...

OOO

"KORI! GET UP WE'RE LATE!"

The last two words woke Kori like a fire alarm, she checked her alarm which read 9.00am. Kori gasped, the drive to the airport took at least an hour!

"Why do they always build airports so far away?"Kori puzzled as she quickly scrambled out of bed.

"Hurry up! Have you got your passport?" Rachel's voice asked behind the door

"yes mother." Kori snickered as she grabbed her suit case and ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. She made it to Karen's 6 seater van and saw Kole waiting patently behind them with allot of luggage in her small blue car.

"Yo Kori girl! Long time no see!" Victors voice boomed and Kori turned to see him, she smiled and laughed as he gave her a big brother hug as he always did. She had missed having him around, he beamed and pointed to Kole's car "Kole said it was okay with her if we put our luggage in her car."

Kori smiled back "its great to see you Vic." She was about to walk to Koles car when Wally caled out

"yo Kori! Nice PJ's!"

Kori then noticed that she hadn't gotten changed yet. Peering down she was wearing her favorite pajamas with pink and blue bunnies dotted on them in cute little patterns. She blushed crimson and smiled bashfully before she sprinted back upstairs, passing Rachel who only rolled her eyes.

Kori giggled **shes probably thinking - Classic Kori, imagine if she had gotten to the air port wearing them.**

She giggled once more before she made it to her apartment and changed.

In no less than 5 minutes Kori had gotten ready and had raced downstairs cutting off Karen in mid sentence, all Kori heard was - "don't tell her though, stick to the plan, imagine its high school again. Remember to-"

Superstitious of her friends, she climbed into the other car with Kole in order to give their new friend some company. Vic sped off into town and Kole followed him, they just made it to the check in counter in time for the plane. Hurrying through the air port and onto the plane they finally took their seats.

Kori was next to Rachel at the front of the plane, behind them was Karen and Victor, across the isle from them was Kole who sat next to a mystery man who had blond hair and good looks. Kole happily started chatting with him and learned that his name was Jericho, next to them was Jenny and Wally who were caught up in a heated argument. Kori smiled to herself knowing that their playful antics and name calling was just their way of showing affection.

She gazed out of the window and sighed contently **Switzerland, here we come**. She frowned when the flight attending babbled on about how to behave on a plane, she promptly sent a glare to Jenny and Wally who quietened down like guilty children.

Kori rolled her eyes, she had been on a plane loads of times and it was always the same story, she and her family used to fly out on holiday each year.

**Oh well Ive never been to Switzerland before, it should be interesting.**

The plane took off and Kori noticed Rachel gripping her seat, as if hanging on for dear life. Her eyes were wide in fear.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Kori cried out in alarm "haven't you ever flown before?"

Rachel shook her head slightly, shaking in fear "its alright Rachel, its just the plane taking off, we're okay." Kori smiled and patted her friend on the arm, Rachel snapped out of her scarred trance. "I knew that," she said coolly, her expression switched to dead pan. Kori smiled fondly

**same old Rachel.**

However just ask she was going to say more something caught her eye, or rather someone. It was a man on the other side of the plane, he looked strangely familiar what with his green hair, unusual clothes and from the looks of his expression, his face was green too.

Obviously he didn't like flying either, he quickly scrambled up and ran to the bathroom, Kori caught a glimpse of his eyes - forest green.

The was no mistaking it, grass stain was on the plain too. But what was Gar doing here? No one had told her he was coming.

Another thought entered her mind, if Gar was here where was his boss? What if he was here! What if he was going to the same destination as her?

**No way, never its impossible.**

A small voice entered her mind, nagging and annoying.

**Nothing is impossible **it whispered. Gar came out of the toilets looking much better but Rachel saw him and Kori noticed that she didn't seem the least bit fazed, she knew that he was on the flight.

Kori reluctantly looked over to where Gar was sitting. Next to him was someone reading a newspaper, Kori breathed a sigh of relief before the man lowered the news paper to talk to Gar. Kori nearly screamed in anger and confusion

**WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE?!**

"Rachel?" Asked Kori sweetly

"Yeah?" Asked a clueless Rachel, Kori took a deep breath to calm herself "why is Gar and Richard on the same flight as us?"

Alarm crossed her face before she composed it, acting innocently "I don't know what your talking about."

Finally Kori could stand it no longer "yes you do! Tell me what they're doing here!" Some people around them looked at her, among them was Richard who instantly recognised her voice.

His blue eyes connected with her emerald ones, both of them shocked. Kori turned to Rachel with flames in her eyes, Rachel simply held up her hands "Kori don't blame me, it was Karen's idea! I'll tell you everything if you calm down."

Kori took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she calmed down slightly, enough for Rachel to explain. "Gar told me that he and Richard were going to Switzerland for a break, a skiing holiday, Gar was going as his assistant but he wanted to invite us along to. Like a surprise, so Karen arranged that we would all go and err..."

Kori glared "and what Rachel?"

The violet haired girl sighed "and we would try and get you two back together."

Kori cursed under breath, how dare her friends meddle in her social life, it was fine in high school but she was an adult now, and she could make her own decisions.

"Rachel I can take care of myself, I dont need you guys hooking us up when can make my own choices of who I want to be with."

Rachel rolled her eyes "no you cant, you've been unhappy ever since you split up with Richard, admit it. We were just trying to help you, besides, we both know that you still love him."

Kori knew that but none the less grumbled to herself, she then realised something.

"So wait, we're going to the same skiing park as Richard?"

Rachel nodded and Kori glared "and I'm guessing that we're going to be next to his cabin or whatever?"

Rachel smiled uneasily, perhaps she shouldn't tell Kori that they were staying in the same cabin as Richard as well. She gulped, this was going to be a long holiday.

ooo

phew, well that was okay right? I liked that chapter just because it mentioned my favorite p j's hahaha well I hoped you guys liked it, and oh, im moving so I wont be updateing my stories for like 2 weeks :( also please review and also check out my poll: Should there be a sequel to my story Ebony Ink? 

Thats if your reading Ebony Ink hehe, review please, it brings happyness to me when you do!!!xxxxxxxxx


	13. Switzerland

Chapter 13 - Switzerland

Kori breathed in the sweet air of Switzerland, it had been a long time since she had seen snow. It was great that she was going on vacation, but not so great that she would have to see Richard 24/7, oh well at least she wasn't going to have to see him all the time... right?

Kole exchanged numbers with the handsome but quiet man named Jericho, Karen smirked and elbowed her "well well well Kole I thought that you were too shy to give him your number."

Kole smiled and blushed "well err, I couldn't just leave the poor guy hanging, he was shyer than I am so I had to do something."

"Hurry up guys!" Called Jenny from in front "remember, we have to catch a bus, no dawdling!"

The group managed to make their way to what they thought was the bus stop, Kori hadn't seen any sign of Richard and for that she was grateful.

"Well it says its the sign for a bus stop, I think..." Vic puzzled over his information book let, Wally rolled his eyes and smirked to himself "and if its not, Karen can go look for the sign that says 'single'."

Karen glared and hit Wally on the head with the back of her hand "so honey, what time will the bus be here?" She asked sweetly, Victor shrugged and checked his watch.

"Hmmm, well it should be here in a few minutes"

Kori sighed, being in a foreign country with her friends didn't look to promising now.

"Ummm Vic?" Rachel tapped his muscular shoulder,

"yeah?"

"Is that the bus you were looking for?" She pointed to the vehicle pulling out of a junction and driving off.

The group watched it drive off for a moment before panic erupted, only Rachel stayed behind, knowing they could never catch it. Wally and Kori raced after it yelling at the top of their lungs "hey! Wait for us! Come back!!!"

They eventually stopped running and sighed, breathing heavily as they watched it disappear. The was an uncomfortable silence as everyone walked back, disapointment had crushed their spirits. "Soo, whens the next bus?" Jenny asked Vic who glanced at his book uneasily "tomorrow."

Everyone groaned, Wally simply laughed "oh well, its not like things can get any worse."

Jenny glared and took a hold of his shirt "you idiot! Now it'll start raining!"

"Hey Jenny calm down!"

"Yo cool it!"

"He was being an idiot!"

"Quiet!"

"I was just trying to make things better!"

Kori watched as her friends started to argue, she jumped when a smooth voice called out behind her. "Need a lift?"

Kori whirled around and nearly tripped over when she saw it was Richard in the back of a limousine, Gar was peering around him, smiling widely.

**Where the heck did they get a limo from?**

"I'm guessing you missed the bus?" Richard smiled, making Kori's heart flutter, she was unable to speak so she was glad when Rachel stepped in, muttering sarcastically.

"well duh, no, we felt like running after the bus for exercise." She said dryly, Gar pushed past Richard and got out of the car, running towards Rachel "hey Rachel!"

His feet got the better of him as he tripped over the side walk and landed with a heavy thud. Victor and Wally bust out laughing, Rachel pulled her clumsy boyfriend up and glared at the laughing duo which silenced them.

"Dudes! I haven't seen you guys in ages!"

Kori sighed and drowned out all of the conversation, going to her happy place of music.

After a few moments of day dreaming, someone called to her, breaking her fantasy land. "Kori aren't you coming?" Richards voice cut through her imagination, she blinked and realised that everyone was in the car whilst she was standing there day dreaming.

She blushed and turned away sightly from him, folding her arms and huffing "no way am I getting in there" she mumbled.

"What was that?" Richard smiled

"Oh, I err think I might just walk, you know. Exercise. I'll meet you guys later." She replied, trying to hold her head high.

**Kori! What the heck are you doing? You have no idea where your going and your in a foreign country!**

"Its 20 miles to the next town" Richard said flatly. Kori blushed and scuffed her feet, she couldn't help it if she was being awkward, she didn't want to be anywhere close to him at the moment. "W- well maybe the long walk would do me good."

"Oh come on Kori, don't be a spoil sport," Richard chuckled, taking no notice of her as he gently grabbed her hand and tugged on it.

Not expecting him to do this Kori fell backwards and landed in the car, but it was worst than that. She had landed right on Richards lap, she blushed furiously and quickly scrambled off him taking her place next to Karen who was laughing. Richard smirked and closed the car door "so where are you guys heading?"

Everyone looked guilty for a moment "umm the ski resort." Wally said, smiling innocently

Richard narrowed his eyes "really? What a co incidence."

"Gar, why is it such a co incidence?" Richard glared at his green haired friend,

Gar pulled on his collar nervously. "Well you see, I thought that as an extra special holiday, we could all get together and go skiing as friends, like in the good old days."

Richard frowned but thought about what his friend had said for a moment. Perhaps it wasn't ideal, and he was hoping to have some time to himself but...

He looked at Kori and inwardly smiled, if she was there, then he could live with Gars surprise.

"That was a great idea." He smiled

Gar looked at him, dumb struck "really?"

Richard nodded and kept the conversation going, Kori payed no attention to what they were saying, she simply watched him with guarded eyes.

Her mother used to say often - "your first love, you will love forever." But what if you stayed with your first love, does that necessarily mean that you will love them forever? Kori's head hurt from all of the stress, this was exactly what she had gone on vacation to escape.

She sighed heavily as they finally drove through the gates of the Ski resort.

"Yes! We're here!" Jenny clapped her hands excitedly, the limousine came to a stop and Richard stepped out, offering is had graciously to Kori. She hesitated before putting her hand on his and stepping out, her feet unsteady. Her eyes took in the view before her and she gasped in awe at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Everything was covered in snow, the white layer over the hills sparkled in the bright sunlight. Past the hills she could see far off mountains hiding behind the thing layer of mist, she smiled slightly. A breeze crept around her and lifted her hair, along with her spirits. This would be a great holiday she decided, and nothing would stand in her way of fun.

She and her friends, (who pulled their very heavy luggage) made their way to the check in hut. Once they had gotten past the safety instructions and directions to the cabin they were staying in made their way towards their new home, at least for the 2 weeks they were there.

"Which cabin are we in again?" Kole asked Vic, the only one who had actually paid attention to the boring lecture the staff had provided.

"Cabin 7."

"Where are Richard and Gar staying?" Kori was afraid of the answer, Vic who was oblivious to her fears simply answered "cabin 7."

"w- what?" She spluttered, and glanced at Richard in front **oh perfect. It just keeps getting better and better.**

Kori shivered, it had been quite a while since she had seen snow and the cold had already gotten to her. They arrived at the cabin and set down their heavy suit case's.

Gar looked around, whistling at the large size of the room, it echoed against the wood of the walls. The living room was connected to the kitchen, and at the far end of the room was three doors, one lead to the upstairs where another two doors were.

Jenny and Karen flopped down on the sofas "not too shabby" Jenny concluded, a grin set on her face.

"Okay guys listen up." Richard got every ones attention as they turned to face him and Vic "there are only three bedrooms, in two bedrooms are two bunk beds, the other has a double." Victor spoke and turned slightly to face Kori smirking, Richard looked clueless as Kori blushed.

**Oh no, I see what they're doing! No stinking way am I sharing with him!**

"Well if that's the case I may as well bunk with Rachel, after all she is my best friend and I wouldn't want to embarrass her by making her bunk in with a boy." Kori finished her speech of friendship and grabbed Rachel's arm, smiling widely.

Rachel simply crushed her hopes by saying dryly "actually I was going to share a room with Gar."

Kori pictured a ton of bricks landing on her, Gar frowned, confused. "You were?"

"Outch!" He added after Wally stamped on his foot, Gar glared at him before smiling widely at Kori and Rachel "you were!" He said after recognizing the plan.

Kori narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists out of frustration. Suddenly she realized something just as everyone grabbed their bags and started to walk towards the bedrooms. She would have to share a double bed...with Richard.

"Guys hang on a minute!"

They stopped walking and looked at her from over their shoulders, Kori desperately tried to get out of her predicament, looking and sounding a little desperate. "Me and Richard aren't together, surly a couple should share a double bed?"

Karen smiled, looking like an evil mastermind plotting against her. "That's the point Kori, that way we know that no ones doing any funny business under our roof. Only a couple would do something like that... right Kori?"

Kori suddenly felt frigged. Her so called friends were totally leaving her out, and plotting her future! What if she actually didn't want to be with Richard, had they even thought about that or her feelings.

Her friends disappeared out of sight into their different bedrooms, leaving Richard and Kori alone. She avoided eye contact with him, folding her arms and trying to act like she didn't care. The butterfly's in her stomach told a different story.

Richard shrugged, deciding he'd have to make the next move. He wasn't nervous about sleeping in the same room as Kori, let alone the same bed, they'd done it several times when they were going out. Then again they weren't going out anymore...

He shook his head and stepped forward, walking towards the free bedroom and calling over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Kori snapped out of her daydream and turned to face him "huh?"

He smiled "your not going to camp out in the snow just to avoid sleeping in the same room as me are you?"

**That's not the problem. The problem is I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed as you. Hmm that snow is looking tempting.**

"urmm no?" She tried to think of more to say, but to no arrival. Richard smirked and walked away, whilst Kori sighed heavily and ran a hand through her scarlet hair.

Perhaps it wasn't the ideal situation, but she could get through this, it was Richard for heaven sakes! He wouldn't try anything while she was sleeping would he? Anyway he wasn't interested in her, and for now she wasn't interested in him. So, holding her head high and lifting her suitcase with one hand, she strode confidently into the bedroom.

However, when Kori saw him, her rules simply vanished. He wasn't doing anything specifically, just folding clothes out of his suitcase and putting them in the bed side draw, unpacking for their stay.

But when Kori looked at him, seeing the muscles working, the sapphires eyes and the many features that made Richard Grayson so lovable, she couldn't help but love him. And that reason, above all else was why it was going to be so hard to sleep next to him at night.

OOO

Throughout the evening Kori and the others unpacked. It was simple really, Kori stuck to her side of the room and Richard stuck to his, each one avoided eye contact with the other.

When that was finished, Kori decided to get some fresh air. Walking outside she inhaled sharply and smiled at the beautiful surroundings. The snow, the trees, the far off mountains looking so beautiful as the setting sun shone behind them. Smiling, she sat down on the porch step and wrapped her arms around her self.

For the first time, in a long while she felt totally relaxed. Stress had been a part of her life for such a long time now that it was strange not have it, nagging at her every five seconds. The calm silence was disturbed however as the door opened and Kori heard footsteps.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Kori shrugged as Richard sat down next to her.

**Ironic that the one who caused all the stress in the first place wants to talk to me.** Kori sighed, wondering if she'd ever get a moments peace.

"We used to watch the sunset all the time when we were going out, do you remember?" Richard decided to strike up a conversation, he knew there was something on her mind and he wanted to help, but he knew that she wouldn't tell him unless he really tried to get it out of her.

Kori used to be so open and carefree it hurt him when he knew it was his fault he had made her into the person she was today. The real Kori was hiding behind her strong wall of defence, it was sort of like his mask, hiding who you really were so you didn't get hurt.

"I remember."

He smiled "I still watch it sometimes, when I get the chance."

"I don't."

Richard tried to hide his shock by shrugging and leaning against the porch railing. "Why not? Is it because you live in the city now and cant see it?"

Kori sighed in exasperation. Sometimes Richard could be so annoying! "No, its because when I see the sun set it reminds me too much of you, and it hurts...even to think about you."

She inwardly smiled when he was silent but grew concerned when he didn't reply after a long time. She turned to face him and saw that his sapphire eyes were watching the mountains. She smiled and pointed at his eyes "your still not wearing your sun glasses! Its a miracle! Why, may I ask have you took them off? Now of all times, you need sunglasses for skiing you know."

He took that as a good sign, she was talking to him and even if her comment had hurt, he knew it was no less than what he deserved.

"I know. I just didn't feel like wearing them anymore."

Kori smiled slightly "I'm glad." And she was glad, the sunglasses symbolised Richards mask and he rarely showed his eyes, they portrayed his emotions easily and he saw them as a weakness.

After a long while of silence, no longer uncomfortable Richard broke it, sighing. "Kori?"

She turned to face him, her emerald eyes sparkling in the sun shine. He took a deep breath and decided to go for it "I'm sorry."

Kori tilted her head to the side in confusion "sorry for what?"

"For everything. All the pain I've caused you, the sadness. Its my fault that you suffered, but I didn't want it Kori, you know that don't you? You know I never wanted to leave you in the first place."

That took her by surprise, she had never expected he would apologise.

"I know that."

Richard reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular box. "But do you forgive me?"

Kori didn't answer, her eyes were focused on the blue box, it looked...strangely familiar.

**No, it cant be.**

Richard opened it, revealing Kori's necklace. Kori had thought it was ancient history since Barbra had broken it, but there it was, sitting in the little box, polished and repaired. Kori could barley speak, her eyes now shone with unshed tears.

"Richard. Y - you fixed it. I cant believe it." Her hand reached out and touched the sapphire, her heart turned over as she felt such strong emotions taking over her.

"I found the pieces later on. I put it back together again for you because I know how much you loved it. I know its not much, but I'll start making it up to you for what I did, it just a matter of...if you'll let me."

He put the box down and stood up, all Kori could whisper was "thank you."

He nodded and stepped up to the door, frowning when he saw that everyone was crowded around the window, watching them have a conversation. When they saw that he was looking directly at them, everyone smiled sheepishly and walked away.

While Kori inspected the sapphire with gentle fingers she asked with a hint of humor in her voice. "Are they watching or listening to us?"

Richard chuckled "yep."

She smiled "just like old times."

He watched her for a while longer, just seeing the way the light caught the shine of her hair, the brightness of her emerald eyes and the ruby red lips which were curved into a smile. He smiled once more to himself, before saying "good night Kori" and then leaving the porch.

Kori gazed at the necklace in wonder, overwhelmed with emotion and deep gratitude for Richard.

**He did this for me. Its like this symbolises my heart.**

She smiled sadly, and felt a one tear run down her cheek before she brushed it away.

**I wont cry anymore. There's nothing to be sad about, it was sweet of him to do this for me and maybe Rachel was right, maybe I do still love him. But...does he love me?**

The one thing Kori was scarred most about was that after everything they'd been through, was it too late to get back together? Or had everything they'd been through only strengthened their relationship? Another thing Kori wasn't sure of, was her own feelings.

She sighed heavily, wondering when relationships had become so stressful. She quickly clipped the sapphire around her neck and walked inside.

OOO

It was very late into the night, that much Kori was certain of. She felt like a wife waiting for her husband to come back from drinking. Where on earth was he!

Kori had gone bed at 11.00, and everyone else had eventually followed, she had heard them enter their rooms. So why hadn't Richard joined her?

Kori wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as Richard, but she was starting to get worried.

Pushing back the covers and shivering as the cabins cold air got to her, Kori wrapped her arms around her self and walked out of her room in search of Richard.

After walking around the corner that led to the living room, she saw him, sitting in the kitchen which was joined with the living room. There he sat, on a lone stool, starring into space, his face had lines of stress, and was obviously troubled over something.

Kori frowned, and walked further into the room, Richard wasn't acting like himself at all, she observed. He didn't even notice her approach.

"Richard?"

He jumped and almost fell backwards out of his chair. "Kori? Geese don't scare me like that!"

Kori smiled, and couldn't help but giggle at his antics. "Sorry, I was just wondering why you hadn't come to bed yet."

Richard smirked "you miss me already? I'm touched."

She rolled her eyes "as if. Just tell me what the heck motivated you to stay up until..." Kori looked at the living room clock, her eyes widened as she read the time. "2.00 in the morning!"

Richard shrugged, and looked down, suddenly wishing that they weren't having this conversation. "What on earth is on your mind for you to stay up until this time?" Kori was beginning to get concerned, Richard had never acted like this, even when they were going out all those years ago.

His answer was a simple one, but brought out many questions. "Us" he said, and looked up at her, his blue eyes were so intense with emotion, that it was no wonder he had to hide them.

Kori's eyes widened, and she looked away awkwardly. Her long scarlet hair fell into her face and she pushed it back in frustration, but her hand froze in place. Richard had reached up and tucked the heavy fall of her hair behind her ear, he was starring at her, his sapphire eyes locked on hers, and all she could do was remain frozen as he stood up.

Very slowly, Richard leaned down, and Kori's heart rate accelerated. Her blood was pumping so fast, she felt dizzy, and her heart rate sped up in alarm. The sound drummed through her ears, making her dizzy and light headed. This sign told her, that she wasn't ready for this. But as Richards lips touched hers, all he could think of was how right it felt, how he had missed her for so long, and then, right then he felt more complete than he had done in a long time.

Kori's head was a war zone, she was frozen as her mind screamed that this was wrong, that allot more had to happen for them to be a couple again. Her heart however, wanted to just live in the moment, to push her fears and insecurity's aside.

In the end, her mind won her over, after coming to the conclusion that she had indeed been hurt by this man, and steps had to be taken before she could trust him again. Richard pulled away, sighing when she hadn't responded. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Its alright, I wanted you to do it."

Richard frowned "you didn't seem to."

Kori sighed and awkwardly rubbed her arm up and down in order to gain some comfort. "Richard, things cant just go back to the way they were because you suddenly want me. Unless of course you don't want me, but you wanted to take advantage of me like those other girls..."

Richard glared "I'd never do that, you know me better than that!"

"But I don't!" Kori snapped, and tried to calm herself.

Richard looked away sadly, she did have a point. "I don't know you anymore, and you don't know me. I think we need to spend more time together to learn things about each other again before we dive into anything. And if you don't want me Richard then just say so now, because I couldn't take the hurt again if you left."

It was Kori's turn to look away when Richard turned to look at her with saddened eyes.

They stood like that for a few moments, neither saying anything. Allot of history was between them, but Richard knew what he wanted, it was standing in front of him.

Kori turned away from him, saying over her shoulder "its up to you Grayson" before walking out of the room.

Richard narrowed his eyes, before a smile came to his lips. _She hasn't called me that since high school..._

The only thing that had stood in front of Richard's path to Kori was his father. But Bruce would understand in time, and Richard knew that even if he disproved of Kori and Richard together, he would eventually accept it, for the sake of Richards happiness. Why Richard hadn't realised this before was unknown to him, he had always wanted to please Bruce but perhaps he had finally realised himself that it was impossible.

Al Bruce really wanted was Richards happiness, he saw that now, and he knew that Bruce would warm up to Kori...all in good time.

The decision was made. He was going to fight for Kori Anders, and no one was going to stand in his way.

ooo

Finally! Richard has realized what he wants! YAYYYYYYY! (Took him long enough!)

Hopefully Kori can find it in her heart to forgive him. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I oh so love your reviews!xxxxxxxxx


	14. The Storm

Chapter 14 - The storm

Kori yawned and opened her emerald eyes, blinking sleepily to clear the hazy dream still clouding her mind. Her eyes immediately took in the sight of a sleeping Richard, spread out right next to her. As her awareness came to, she noticed that his arm was draped over her wait in a protective, yet possessive way, and his body was slightly too close to hers for comfort.

She frowned, and pushed herself away from the solid wall of his chest. Once a far enough distance away from him, she picked up the arm across her waist and placed it back onto the bed. When that was done she got out of bed and pulled the covers over him, just in case he got cold, and gathered up her day clothes before leaving the bedroom, a smile finding its way onto her face.

Richard's eyes slowly opened, and a wide smile graced his face.

OOO

Later on in the morning, everyone was up. Kori leaned against the kitchen side, a cup of herbal tea in her hands from Rachel.

With amused eyes she watched her friends go about their daily business. Gar and Victor were in an argument over which was better, tofu or meat. The usual annoying argument that embarrassed Karen to no end, and frustrated Rachel to the point of her knuckles turning white as she held her book.

Wally and Richard had gone to find out where to rent ski's for their time there and Kole was speaking on her phone with her new major crush Jericho.

Kori rolled her eyes and leaned back. **Won't they ever just shut up! Boys never grow up. I think Rachel's getting angry, that vein**** on her forehead is getting bigger**. It was like watching a television program as she watched the scenes unfold.

"How can you kill animals for food!"

"Easily!"

"Your a murderer!"

"And your scrawny!"

"Well your a-"

Rachel slammed her book closed and glared at her boyfriend "Gar, shut it!"

"But he-"

Something in Rachel's expression quietened him down, the green haired 22 year old sighed heavily "alright."

Vic burst out laughing "hahaha Gar man, you are totally whipped!"

Karen then glared at her boyfriend "Victor! Shut up and get me some water, I have a headache after listening to you two ramble on."

Kori smirked to herself as Vic sighed and went to get some water. He was no less whipped than Gar was.

Suddenly the door burst open, and snow tumbled in along with Richard and Wally.

"Whoa dude, whats going on?" Gar quickly ran over to the door and pushed it shut, the snowflakes battled against the door until it was closed.

Richard shivered "I-I-Its a l-l-little bit cold out t-there, I-I don't think you w-wanna go skiing in t-that."

Wally was nodding his head vigorously, his teeth chattering. "I-I-I agree a- a - achoo!" He sneezed and sniffed, looking mopey.

"Gesundheit." Raven said dryly from behind her book.

Victor sighed and looked at Karen with concerned eyes, he had wanted his girlfriend to enjoy her holiday, not stay stuck indoors. "Are you sure its that bad out there?"

Richard glared at him "please be my guest if y- you don't believe us!" He gestured towards the door and Kori smiled. Vic always wanted to prove he was the strongest, the bravest. She remembered when, back in high school Richard and Victor would argue and have contests over the silliest of things.

Vic narrowed his eyes "fine then, I will!"

Kori rolled her eyes and decided to make some coffee. She turned to Richard "would you like something to drink?"

The rest of the group who were watching in amusement as Victor walked up to the door with a swagger of confidence, caught onto Kori's tone.

Was she being... genuinely nice towards Richard? No it was more than that, it was that little catch in her tone. None of them had heard it for a long time, and they smiled softly in the couples direction.

It wouldn't be long now, Rachel decided. Kori and Richard would be back together in no time, she could tell by Richards body language, Kori's soft tone as she spoke to him.

Victor opened the door and was immediately engulfed in cold winds and raging, slashing snowflakes. "Whoa!" He stepped back into the cabin, hastily closing the door.

He turned back to the others, his face rimmed with frozen snowflakes, Victor sneezed and glared at Richard who leaned smugly on the work surface.

"Fine, no skiing today. The weathers too harsh to go out there for now."

The smile on Richards face widened, Kori laughed, surprising the others. "You guys haven't changed at all" She shook her head in mock dismay, the group looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

OOO

"I'm booooooooooooored!" Gar wined annoyingly, the rest of the group glared at him from his laying position on the floor. Kori wondered how he could lay like that, wasn't he uncomfortable?

Everyone had slouched onto chairs, the weather had disrupted them from any decent activities for the day, and now they were all bored. "Shut up grass stain" Wally muttered from the sofa, his head lay on top of Jenny's who had leaned on his shoulder, her eyes half closed.

Gar sat up "oh c'mon guys! This is so boring, lets do something!"

Rachel, the sensible one of the group rolled her eyes "Gar we are not having a drinking contest."

He pouted, before crossing his arms over his chest "well it beats just sitting here."

"Anyone got any ideas about what to do?" Kole asked half heartily, she wished she had a book to read like Rachel.

Kori shrugged "how about we play a game?"

Everyone groaned except for Gar who smiled widely "that sounds like a great idea! What kind of game?"

Jenny sat up, her eyes excited "truth or dare!"

A chorus of groans was her response, only Gar was happy about that idea. Kori and Richard made a face, knowing what the others would have in mind for them.

"Sounds awesome! We haven't played that for years" he chirped happily.

Rachel glared at her boyfriend "there's a reason for that."

Victor spoke up "dude we're in out twenties now, shouldn't we do something more...I dunno, cool? We're not twelve."

Gar frowned "well no one wanted to have a drinking contest, unless of course you'd rather play scrabble?"

In the end the group ended up sitting in their blanket's after the cabin began to get cold, each of them with a mug of coffee in their hands. Everyone was dreading the game of truth or dare, they had reluctantly agreed to play it after no arrival of an actual scrabble board.

Kori shuddered as the cabin air got to her, she felt so cold and not even her blanket was insulating her. She rubbed her arms and tried not to let her teeth chatter. Everyone was talking while Gar was in the bathroom and she gripped her mug of hot coffee in nervousness.

Would they make her and Richard kiss? She hoped not.

**Surly my friends wouldn't do that to me?**

However, she felt a weight over her shoulders as a blue blanket was draped around her. Richard lazily sat down next to her and felt her tense. He sighed, how was he supposed to get to know Kori again if she was so nervous around him?

He tried to make conversation. "Kori, you still cold?"

She turned to face him and smiled "a little, but I'll be alright."

He looked her over in concern, her lips were turning blue. Richard put him arm around her, pulling her ever so slightly closer to him. He felt her tense, before finally relaxing into the warmth of his body, he smiled.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you."

Unbeknown to them, the entire group had focused on them. Hearing silence Richard and Kori turned to their friends, seeing their gazes focused intently on them. They blushed but Richard didn't move his arm around her, nor did Kori move away.

The silence was broken when Gar nosily made his entrance. "Alright dudes and dudettes, lets get this par-tay underway!"

OOO

"Okay, I'll go first. Rachel, truth or dare?"

"This is lame."

"Aww please Rachel!" Gar wined, his goofy expression turned sad and Rachel sighed in exasperation.

"Gar don't look at me like that, I'm just not that into party's that's all. Can I just sit this out?"

Karen shook her head "oh no you don't, your gonna have to go through this torture like the rest of us."

Rachel sighed "fine, truth."

Gar smiled a toothy grin "did you have a crush on me before we started going out, back in high school?"

Kori smiled, along with Jenny and Karen.

**Everyone knows that answer, how can Gar be so clueless?**

Rachel narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, wondering how to answer. That smug little smile on Gar's face was beginning to irritate her, but she couldn't lie to him.

"yes Gar I suppose I did."

He smiled and pumped a fist in he air in triumph "oh yeah!"

Rachel hastily moved onto the next person "Jenny truth or dare?"

The pink haired girl thought for a moment before chickening out "truth."

A hint of a smile came onto Rachel's face "was it you who spilled a drink over my book 4 years ago at Christmas?"

Jenny's eyes widened, and her thoughts instantly turned to that very day. She hadn't meant to do it, the drink of champagne just toppled over as she leaned against the table at their Christmas party.

Her face turned red in embarrassment and she felt a little ashamed for not telling her friend sooner. "Yes it was, I'm so sorry Rachel." She said softly.

Some people gasped and Rachel laughed to herself "knew it." She muttered under her breath.

Jenny frowned "I didn't mean to, honest I didn't, but I was too..."

"afraid to tell me?" Rachel finished for her, looking amused. Jenny hastily turned to someone else "Kori, truth or dare?"

Kori thought for a moment **well I cant say truth, they'll just ask me about my feelings for Richard, but then again, what will they say if I pick dare?**

Her thoughts were interrupted as a powerful gust of wind blew open the door. Instantly, snowflakes flew inside, cold winds and snow battled their way through the doorway.

"Whoa dude!" Gar cried before running over to the door and, using all his strength, managed to close it. He wiped a bead of perspiration from his fore head "phew, maybe we should push something in front of the door to stop it swinging open like that."

Richard stood up "lets move the sofa in front of the door, with our weight on it it'll hold back the wind."

Kori shuddered "but then we will be next to the cold, cant we just get out of the cabin and go to the check in centre? I don't like the looks of this storm."

Karen laughed "oh come on Kori, nothings going to happen, its just a storm. It'll pass soon I'm sure of it."

Kori wasn't so sure.

None the less, the group rearranged the furniture, but instead of sitting on the sofa next to the door, Richard and Kori sat on the floor facing the others.

"Anyway it was Kori's turn wasn't it?" Kole smiled innocently and Kori glared at her.

Saying the first thing that came into her head Kori foolishly replied with "dare."

Richards eyes widened and he turned to Kori, horror expressed on his face. Didn't she see what they they were going to do! Everyone looked very happy, Jenny's smile looked almost evil.

Of course, Kori knew what they were going to say before they said it. If only her friends knew about last night and how awkward this would be if she complied their request.

"I dare you to kiss Richard."

Richard sighed and rolled his eyes, couldn't they be a bit more original? Kori glared at Jenny and her other innocent looking friends. How could they meddle in her privet life like this? It was her decision whether she got back together with Richard or not, and instead of helping her, her friends were making things even more awkward.

Kori looked over at Richard who avoided her gaze. Instead she turned her eyes on her friends "I'm really not comfortable with that guys. So...er I'd rather not." She said lamely, feeling her cheeks burn.

**Why do they have to humiliate me like this?**

Karen rolled her eyes "oh c'mon Kori, just do it. You used to kiss him all the time."

"why does it matter, if I don't want to do it then I don't have to!"

"guys...maybe we should let her off this time."

"dude just do it, don't be a chicken."

"Im not a chicken you grass stain!"

"Oh for heavens sake!" Richard yelled and grabbed Kori's arm, pulling her into a kiss.

Everyone fell silent, awaiting Kori's response.

Just when she was about to pull away however, Kori's sensible and calculating mind suddenly became inactive. She responded to the kiss immediately, pouring all of her emotion and hidden love for Richard into it. Her heart overtook her mind for a brief moment, and Richard didn't question her boldness at all.

Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Just when Kori was about to deepen the kiss, her actions were interrupted as a window broke. The glass shattered and spilt, falling to the floor. The weather had gotten so reckless, that the wind had become so strong that it was able to shatter the window easily. The snow storm outside blew rapidly indoors, Kole cried out in fear as the snowflakes battled their way in through the gap.

Richard quickly got up from the floor and ran over to the tall set of draws. He pushed them over to the window, hoping to, if only for awile, block out the cold and snow.

He succeeded in blocking out the ragging winds, the group breathed a sigh of relief but Kori's eyes narrowed.

This was starting to get dangerous, and she had a bad feeling about their predicament.

"What do we do now?" Wally asked nervously.

Kori stood up, "there's only one thing we can do."

Everyone turned to face her, surprised by the seriousness of her voice.

"We have to get out of here while we can and get back to the check in hut." Kori said, her eyes level, her chin raised in confidence. They had to get out here before the storm got even more serious, and Kori had a bad feeling that it would.

ooo

Hii guys, I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, and also that I haven't updated in ages. At least Ive finally finished ebony Ink so I can now focus entirely on this story and get it done.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please forgive me for taking so long to update!

Review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Rescue me part 1

Chapter 15 - Rescue me

Richard frowned in puzzlement. In his opinion, the weather didn't look that bad, and he was sure that it would just blow over in time. He didn't know what to say, argue with Kori or just do as she said? If he argued with her, then it could set her off in the opposite direction and he'd be back at square one. On the other hand, Richard was a natural born leader, and he couldn't help but stand his ground if he had an opinion about something

Victor spoke up "I don't think this storm is _that_ serious Kori. We'll be fine."

Kori shook her head "no, we really should get out of here, I know it sounds stupid but I can sense that something bad is going to happen soon."

Kole shivered "shouldn't we just try to wade the storm out? It might be more dangerous out there than it would be staying here."

"If we stay here the house might fall apart with us inside it!" Kori argued defensively.

Before he could hold himself back, Richard spoke up "there's no reason to panic here at all. The storms not going to get any worse, we'll be fine."

Big mistake.

Kori turned to him, betrayal and hurt evident in her eyes. Richard mentally kicked himself for not taking her side, he heard Gar mutter in the background to Vic. "Amateur, doesn't he know that you always side with the wife on everything?"

"May I ask how you know this Richard? Because to me, windows braking and doors slamming open aren't what I call usual activity for a storm. I don't think that this is going to blow over."

"I'm not trying to start a fight Kori, its just that I think your kicking up a load of fuss over nothing."

Kori narrowed her eyes. Her brain instantly began scrutinising everything she disliked about Richard, and she began calling him names in her head.

**Jerk face... too much hair gel... how dare he... what a jerk! **

Richard looked in desperation to his friends, weren't they going to back him up?

Victor took the hint and spoke up, but did so wearily, Kori's angry side wasn't a pretty one.

"Well maybe the best way to sort this is to have a vote." Vic said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

Kori glared at him, but then nodded her head and relaxed. Of course, her friends would back her up and not Richard, she knew them better, and Richard hadn't seen them for 3 years. This vote was going to her for sure.

"Okay who votes that we stay here, in the warm comfy house, or who votes that we go out there into the freezing weather and snowstorm?" Richard's eyes widened - did he just say that?

Kori then turned her narrowed eyes on him and he gulped. What was wrong with him today?

From his words, everyone looked uncomfortable.

Kori crossed her arms and eyed her friends suspiciously "alright then lets hear it. Who are you going with?"

Her friends looked down sheepishly, Kori clenched her fists in anger "oh come on people! This cavern isn't going to last another 5 minuets, don't listen to " Kori pointed to Richard "this jerk!"

Richard sighed "I'm not trying to get into an argument with you Kori. I just think that this storm isn't as bad as it seems, the caverns alright." He laughed "its not like the roofs going to fall through."

A sudden snapping noise filled the air, simultaneously, everyone looked up, startled at the discovery that the roofs wood was braking. The timbers snapped and for one moment, everyone held their breath.

One moment of silence, before everything happened all at once.

The timbers on the roof cracked and fell through, down towards Kori's shocked form.

Her body became still, and all she could do was watch as the timbers fell towards her.

Richard looked over at her still form and called to her in alarm "KORI!"

She didn't hear him. And as a reflex Richard ran towards her, before jumping and catching her in his arms. The roof fell through completely, and the large timbers landed above them.

When the dust settled, the snow fell in, and the cold winds roared above the fallen logs. All was quiet in cabin 7.

OOO

A pair of emerald eyes slowly opened. Kori groaned in pain and slowly realised who was laying on top of her, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Richards head rested on her shoulder, his eyes closed, and breathing soft. Kori felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt Richards breath tickle her neck. She decided to try and wake him slowly, in order not to startle him.

Above them, lay a few heavy timbers, and with their weight combined with Richard's, Kori found that she couldn't move.

She layed a hand on Richards back and pushed him slightly, whispering "Richard, wake up!"

His eye's twitched, but Richard groaned and settled himself closer to Kori "5 more minuets." He muttered to himself

Kori tried not to laugh at Richards cuteness. Being that close to him, she was beginning to feel emotions that had stayed buried for 3 years. His body covering hers felt soft and warm against hers, and she tried very heard not to notice how handsome he looked, or the way his body felt against hers.

Last night had caught her off guard when he had kissed her. But right then, there was nothing Kori wanted more.

She slowly, hesitantly, reached up and smoothed the dark locks of hair away from his face, trailing her fingers over his cheek, hesitating over his mouth.

When he stirred, Kori froze and quickly pulled her hand away.

**What the heck has gotten into me?**

His blue eyes slowly opened, and Richard groaned in pain. What was that heavy thing on his back? It was digging into his skin, and was becoming more painful every second. He reached his arm up, as if to push the painful thing away when his hand froze.

He then became aware that his arms were wrapped around someones waist. He looked up and met a pair of twinkling emerald eyes starring back at him.

"Hello Richard." Kori greeted him, amused that he seemed to have no clue about what was going on.

Richard frowned and shook his head. What happened? "Am I dreaming?" He asked, confused.

Surly this would only happen in his dreams, what would Kori be doing in his arms in real life?

Kori laughed and patted his head "no Richard, the roof fell through because of the severity of the storm, don't you remember? You saved me."

**Perhaps he got hit on the head?**

Richard slowly remembered what had happened, the roof, Kori standing helplessly as the timbers fell, the impact of the wood falling on him.

He nodded "I remember now. Are you alright?"

Kori sighed "I'm fine, but your not. How could you have been so reckless Richard? You could have been killed trying to save me! Your back is bleeding from where the timber fell on you."

Richard winced as his senses came to. She was right, his back was bleeding from where the wood had torn through his shirt. That very heavy thing putting pressure on his back was the large timber from the roof, with that on him, Richard couldn't move. They were trapped.

Around them lay many planks of wood, all sharp with gagged edges. They couldn't hear anyone else, and they didn't know if their friends were alright. It was just them, alone.

"Your welcome." He remarked dryly

Kori sighed, panic began to bubble up inside her, but Richards body over hers seemed to sooth her fears. She fought the urge to scream with both panic, and the silliness of it all. She still had feelings for him, and she probably always would. Why couldn't she swallow her pride and just say it?

"I'm sorry..its just that I...I'm -" she sucked in a deep breath and starred into his blue eyes, she thought for a moment that she might drown in them altogether.

With the intensity of his gaze on her, Kori couldn't find the words and instead said "I'm scarred."

Richards gaze became concerned, his voice immediately became soothing and soft. "We'll be alright, we just have to wait until someone moves this-" he gestured to the timber putting pressure on his back "off me."

Kori smiled "well maybe I can help"

she shifted ever so slightly to the side and brought her arms up around his mid back, blushing at the contact.

She placed her hand on the wood and traced its path down to Richards back, Kori gasped when she felt a wet substance on her fingers.

Richard was indeed bleeding from where the wood had painfully scrapped through his shirt, tearing his skin underneath. The wound wasn't deep, and it was more of a large scratch than anything else, but they needed to get some help in case it got infected.

Judging from the amount of pressure on Richards back, Kori knew that she didn't have a good chance of moving such a heavy object.

** If I move it the wrong way, I could end up hurting him even more...what do I do?**

Richard smiled and touched her forehead, smoothing out the lines of worry "leave it, I'll be alright."

Kori sighed and rested for a moment on the uncomfortable ground. She never thought that such a strange situation would arise like this. In her mind, she had seen the potential get together for her and Richard many times. Never had she seen it like this.

**I know that we need to talk about our feelings and stuff but isn't this going a bit far?**

She tried not to noticed that one of Richards hands was still on her face. His own face hovered just over hers, far enough away, but not far enough for Kori to reach up and...

"Kori? Are you alright? You look like you have a fever or something, you've gone red."

Richard touched her forehead which was on fire. Kori scolded herself for blushing and for being so shy. It had been a long time since she was touched or felt such ragging emotions rising inside her. It had been so long since _Richard_ had touched her, and for so long Kori had withdrawn into her own body, forgetting what it was like to blush or feel lust.

Now that she was feeling them, she didn't know how to act.

She quickly swatted away his hand, and Richard frowned for a moment, wondering whether to drop the subject. Instead, he decided to change it.

He chuckled to himself, remembering something from long ago.

Kori quirked an eye brow at him "whats so funny?"

Richard laughed "remember when I blamed you for that prank I pulled on Mr. Wilson in high school?"

Kori smiled "how could I forget? You didn't exactly make the best first impression did you?"

"Hey I made up for it!"

"By slamming spaghetti into me?"

For a moment, a short moment, Richard looked just like a teenager again. His hair was shorter, and full of hair gel, his eyes were bright and alive with mischief, and his smile was carefree.

Kori's hair was slightly shorter, and her height surpassed Richards a little. Her emerald eyes were alight with a strong fire, a fire that Richard thought would never go out, a fire that he had dimmed.

When he looked at her now, she had changed allot, had become a women. But those eyes had become greyer, like all of the emotion had gone from her. Almost like her soul had been shattered and in its place, a shadow of the girl she had once been remained.

When Kori saw Richard as he had been, compared to the man in front of her, she couldn't help but feel sad. Back then, Richard didn't care for anything Bruce said, he didn't have the responsibilities, the expectations that weighed him down today. His eyes were constantly hidden by sunglasses, because he didn't want to show anyone what he was really like.

He didn't want anyone to know the real him, because that person was hidden deep with himself, in a place that only Kori could let him out from.

They both laughed softly, acting like the juvenile teens they had once been.

"Well you got me back for that when you beat me at karate." Richard smiled warmly, which Kori returned, rolling her eyes

"You let me win though, so it doesn't count."

Richard shook his head "it still counts. I knew that I couldn't beat you, and being the little jerk I was, I pretended to let you win, when actually I was beaten. Besides, you were so focused in that fight, and the way you moved was a true natural. You picked up the moves very fast when I began teaching you, remember? You won Kori, not me."

The scarlet haired girl smiled, her eyes warming into the familiar emeralds Richard knew and adored.

The two lied like that for a long time, Richards body heat keeping Kori warm, her heart twisting with emotion each time he smiled or touched her.

_It won't be long now _Richard thought. _Soon we'll be rescued, and as soon as every things settled down, I'll tell Kori how I feel. We can work through our problems and worries, I cant just let her go like I did last time..._

_I don't think my heart could take it if I lost her a second time._

ooo

Yay, drama! The couple is trapped, will they get out alive? Muhohohaha! I admit that that whole scene with the roof falling through may have been over the top, but hey maybe that was natures way of saying...GET TOGETHER ALREADY! To Richard and Kori XD

I'd like to wish everyone a very merry christmas, I hope you all get what you want! (Im getting an I pod nano, yeah baby!!!!!)

o and please sign this petition for teen titans, its my one which I made ages ago, but I still need LOADS more signatures ^^

.com/petitions/saveourheros

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Rescue me part 2

Chapter 16 - Rescue me part 2

Kori shivered as the cold air began to get to her. Richard tried not to focus on the pain in his back, or the numb chill freezing his fingers. Silence had enfolded the two, and neither could think of something to say.

Kori sighed and said "I suppose playing eye - spy would be better than laying here in the silence."

Richard chuckled "first truth or dare, now eye- spy? Kori are you turning into a kid?"

Kori mock glared at him and let a small smile tug at the edges of her mouth. "You used to say that my childish antics were cute."

Richards blue eyes twinkled for a moment, he still thought she was cute.

The two talked for a long time, Richard spoke about his business meetings, and the trials Bruce had put him through. One subject he tip toed around was the play-boy side to his life, the fact that Bruce urged Richard to play the field allot.

Kori attempted to try and talk about all the things she had done since the two had broken up, but she found that there wasn't much to say. All that had happened was that she had moved to Gothem, set up an apartment with Rachel and gotten a boyfriend in the last year. What else was there to say?

That she had missed him? That fact was plainly obvious to her, but Richard wondered if she had done the things which he had.

A year after they had broken up, on the anniversary that Richard and Kori had gotten together, he had traveled to Jump City.

At the time, he didn't know why he wanted to go, but he felt like he needed to see everything again. He had half expected to see Kori again, and secretly he had wanted to.

Only when he ran into Garfield did he learn that Kori and Rachel had moved to Jump city. And upon learning that Gar was unemployed and struggling financially, Richard had decided to give his old friend a job...as his assistant. He hadn't really needed one, but it was obvious that Gar desperately needed a job.

After employing him, Richard and Gar had walked around Jump, talking about their old friends and lives. Richard had even visited their old school, as if to regain some memories of his time together with Kori.

There was no memories, just the long lonely hallways.

That was when Richard had thought - perhaps she has forgotten about me? About what we had?

Richard felt his heart clench as Kori brought her hand up, concern evident in her eyes. He tried not to close his eyes in pleasure as her fingers tangled in his hair, she asked attentively "what's wrong?"

He tried not to notice how she looked, or the fact that her body was underneath his and very, very close to him.

The one thing that was obvious to Richard, was that Kori didn't want to talk about their feelings for each other. Sure she talked about 'the good old days' but she had tip toed around the subject of them being a couple again, just like he had around his play-boy days.

His face must have shown some sign that he was upset, because Kori's hand moved to his face, trailing her fingers down his cheek. Richard though he might go mad.

"Really Richard, you can tell me. You've got that distant look, which you only get if your thinking about something serious. Has Bruce said anything? Have I done something?"

_It__s what your not doing_, thought Richard to himself.

Did she not know how much she was torturing him?

When he spoke, his voice was shaky "nothing, its just that its a little cold in here."

Kori laughed "well duh, we're right in the middle of a blizzard."

Richard smiled, but he froze as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer "there, you wont be so cold now."

Kori didn't know where her new found bravery had come from, but she just had the need to close to Richard. She blamed it on the cold weather, and based her actions on the fact that body heat was the best way to warm up.

**I blame the nature programs, its their fault.**

Richard eventually relaxed, and couldn't resist breathing in her scent as he rested his head on her shoulder once more.

The last time they had lied in bed together was when they were 19. And in Richards opinion it had been too long.

His arms moved automatically as they wrapped around her waist, and Kori didn't move them.

The two rested in each others arms, falling asleep in the thought that - as long as they had each other, they would be alright.

OOO

It was Richard who felt the disturbance above them first. And then it came to his attention that people were talking. It sounded like a quiet murmur, but none the less, Richard could make out the deep pounding voice that belonged to Vic. He lifted himself slightly from Kori, which caused her to wake up, yawning groggily.

"Richard? What is it?"

"I can hear something. I think its Vic and the others."

Kori listened for a moment, and then heard the sound of voices. It seemed like they were getting closer, but the roar of the raging winds above them drowned out their voices.

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" Richard called

"VIC! ITS US! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Kori joined in.

There was a moment of silence, and the two wondered if he had heard them. In a way, they were both disappointed and happy to be leaving their privet hideaway.

Just when they thought that no one had heard them, they heard a reply from not too far away "guys? Where are you?"

Richard smiled "under the pile of timbers, where else?"

"Is Kori down there with you?"

Kori spoke up "yes I'm here, help us get out!"

Despite the situation, they heard Gars lame remark "you sure you wouldn't want to stay down there together? All cosy and close?"

"Gar shut up and help us!" Richard shouted back, frustrated, and a little flustered.

"But be careful, Richards hurt, and a timber is digging into the skin of his back."

"Alright!" Vic called back "just hang on you two."

Kori clung to Richard tighter, afraid to let him go, and also nervous about whether Victor knew just how to lift the timbers correctly. If he did it wrong, it could result in hurting Richard even more.

Richard caught onto her nervous body language and stroked her hair, hoping to sooth her "its alright, we'll be okay, trust me. Just relax."

Kori breathed out and loosed her hold on him slightly.

"I trust you." She said simply.

OOO

After a long while of waiting, and patience the final timber was lifted from above them. Richard was carefully moved out of harms way, and Kori was pulled out not long after.

Richard sat on a fallen long, while Victor looked at his injured back. Rachel sat next to him, her hand placed over her broken arm, and eyes drifting off. Gar sat quietly next to her, while Karen spoke to Kole, each of them sporting cuts and scrapes. Jenny and Wally were handing out blankets to everyone.

Although no one said it, they were all scarred.

Kori stood off at the side lines, watching everyone, waiting for anyone to say what they were really feeling. If no one said anything, then Kori would take matters into her own hands.

"So, I bet being stuck down there was fun huh?" Wally smirked at an irritated Richard while he handed him a blanket.

"For the thousandth time, It was cold. That's why you found us next to each other...it was for warmth."

Gar held back laughter, and Rachel glared at him, silencing the juvenile 22 year old.

Jenny walked up to Kori, who was looking out into the depths of the storm, her eyes travelling across the snow, down to where she thought the check in hut was.

If someone could go for help, down there, in all this snow...then everyone would be okay.

**I could call for help, I could go out there into the snow.**

Jenny handed her friend a blanket, and tried to see what Kori was looking at so intently.

"Whats up Kori?"

Kori blinked and then smiled at Jenny apolitically "nothing Jen, its just that I was wondering how we're gonna get out of this mess."

Jenny tilted her head to the side "well someones bound to find us soon, after seeing the recklessness of the storm they'll try to contact us. When they get no answer, I'm sure they'll come looking for us. Don't you worry Kori."

The crimson haired girl smiled weakly in response, as Jenny walked away to talk to Wally.

"God its cold, I'm freezing my tail off in this weather!" Gar complained as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Well I'm more hungry than anything else. Anyone got anything to eat?" Kole spoke up, and Vic shrugged.

"I have a half eaten chocolate bar."

"Ewww! No one wants to touch that Vic!" Karen grimaced

Again Vic shrugged but smirked "if you were hungry enough you would."

Rachel rolled her eyes "please Vic, you practically drool on your food as you eat it. Only someone with a low hygiene level would-"

"I'll eat it!" Gar spoke up, totally oblivious to Rachel's remark.

Rachel sighed in dismay "I rest my case."

Richard smiled at his friends as Gar snatched the chocolate bar from Vic's hands. He then looked around the group, frowning when he saw that someone was missing.

"Hey guys?" Richard spoke up, looking harder around the wreckage of the cabin for his missing friend.

"Dude! This is disgusting! How old is it?" Gar spat out the bit of chocolate he had bitten off.

"I dunno, its been in my pocket for awhile" Vic smiled.

"What!"

"GUYS!" Richard yelled in frustration and worry.

Everyone quietened down when they heard the sharp edge to Richards tone.

"Where's Kori?" He looked at each of them desperately, feeling slightly sick as an odd feeling of dread swept over him.

"Umm, she was here just a second ago." Said Jenny, looking over at the spot where she had last seen her. Nothing.

The group began to look around, calling her name. Richard ran over to the side of the wreckage and felt his heart drop.

There were footprints. Footprints leading away from the wrecked cabin, out into the storm.

The wind lashed at him, and Richard stumbled back from the power it produced. In desperation to get her back to him, back where he knew she was safe, he called out her name.

"Kori!"

Silence answered him, and Richard felt fear grip his throat.

She was lost. In a storm like this...she was lost and alone out there.

OOO

She could feel her toe's freeze and her fingers clench, her breath was icy and her eyes wet.

Kori didn't know which way to go. She couldn't see because of the ragging snowflakes that clung to her eye lashes and swept up her hair.

Why had she done this? Why couldn't she have waited like her friends, wait for rescue, or elect someone else to go and battle through this infernal storm?

Kori tried to shuffle her feet through the thick snow, her legs dragging as she tried to fight against the force of the winds, her body bowed down.

She began to shake from the cold, and she wrapped her arms around herself, pushing forward.

Images of her friends finding her frozen solid corpse in the snow plagued her mind. It hadn't really occurred to her that she could die out in this storm. It was never the way she had pictured herself leaving this life.

She shook them thoughts away. If anything, she had to be strong and believe in her abilities. What was it Richard used to say to her?

'Have faith, and trust in yourself and you'll survive anything life throws at you.'

That's right, she had to be focused. She knew that if she continued to head down hill she was bound to find the check in hut in no time. The problem was, that on the way up the large hill, she remembered that the path they had walked up had been built upon the sharp rocks. That meant that if she couldn't find the path down in this blizzard, then she would have to climb down the rocks herself.

A tricky thing to do, seeing as how she couldn't see well and her fingers were frozen solid. She raised her eyes slightly, but found that the force of the snowflakes ragging past her hit her eyes.

She frowned and squinted, putting a stiff hand over her eyes, trying to shield them, if only for a moment.

What was that? She tried to see past the haze, the thick whirling snowflakes that sped past her...

Kori stood still for a moment, and then smiled, her face lighting up with pure joy.

Lights. She could see lights in the far off distance. And what's more, she had arrived at the sloop of rocks. She set her mind to the task and got going again.

**For my friends, for Richard. I can do this. I know I can.**

OOO

Back at the broken cabin, Richard paced back and forth in front of his so called 'friends'. He glared at them.

"Why wont you let me go out there to find her! I cant just leave her to die out in that storm!"

"Oh would you just shut up!" Surprisingly it was Rachel who had spoken up.

Richard looked just as surprised as everyone else, he got over Rachel rudeness after a moment, a frown coming onto his face. "Excuse me?"

"Your acting like Kori cant handle it out there, like she already dead. You'll get lost out there trying to find her and you know it. She not going to die, I have faith in her, and you should too."

Richard glared at the violet haired girl who sat on a fallen log. "I have every confidence in her ability's, but you can see as well as I can that going out there into that storm is basic suicide. Don't you feel the least bit guilt? Because I do. And if I just sit here for 1 more minuet I'll go insane."

Victor leaned forward and tried to intervene "lets just try to calm down."

But Richard was way beyond calming down, and everyone knew that only Kori would have been the capable of calming him. Richard hadn't changed one bit in their eyes, he was still the same guy who wouldn't admit to his feelings, the same guy who would never admit to liking, or in his case - loving Kori.

Yet one thing was different about Richard, and that was clear to everyone.

When he was younger, he had never paid much attention to Bruce, or his adoptive fathers views about his life. Now that he was older, he seemed to hang off the guys every word, at least that's what Gar had thought.

But Richard hadn't mentioned the business once, and he had seemed really relaxed and happy on this holiday. It hadn't escaped anyone's notice that he was happiest around Kori.

Richard closed his eyes and attempted to calm down. His eyes then snapped open, after a certain sound caught his attention.

"Guys? Do you hear that?"

His friends quietened for a moment, and then Karen got to her feet "sirens?"

"Definitely an ambulance, its getting closer." Said Wally

"come on, lets go see!" Jenny got up and ran to the side of the wrecked cabin, looking out across the snow. Sure enough, flashing lights were getting closer, and as the fog of the storm lessened, everyone could see the two ambulances, travailing slowly behind a snow plow.

It pulled up right next to the broken cabin, and a few men in green ran towards the group. Kole gave a low whistle as she looked one of them up and down "ambulance men."

"Is everyone alright?" One of them said, pulling his coat tighter around himself as the cold got to him.

He was instantly grabbed by the collar in Richards tight grip. "No everyone is not alright! My girlfriend is out in that storm somewhere and you have to go find her!" He yelled at the poor man who held up his hands in fear. Richard hadn't even noticed that he had called Kori his girlfriend.

"whoa chill man, lay off the guy huh buddy?" Victor stepped in, slightly worried about Richards state of mind.

"I'm sorry sir but if she needs to be rescued, contact the search and rescue team when we get back to the hospital. But for now, please just get into the ambulance."

Richards arms fell limp at his sides. He couldn't just wait in the warm while Kori was struggling through the snow and bitter cold, but what could he do?

His friends wouldn't let him go out to look for her, and neither would these imbeciles in green. He sighed and felt his heart clench.

All he could do was wait.

ooo

Wow drama huh? hehehe. Anyway, its almost the end of what happened next, the story will end in 2 more chapters :(

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Take what's left

Chapter 17 - Take what's left

The ambulance drove down the snow covered road, its tires slipping on the uneven ground every so often. Richard sat in back of the ambulance, silently gazing out of the window.

His friends Victor, Karen and Kole watched him with concern, his face had remained emotionless ever since he had sat down. Richard kept his eyes focused forward, though he saw nothing except Kori's face in front of him. He felt so guilty, so weak and so angry about what had happened. He decided that the moment the ambulance stopped he'd go and ring the search and rescue team, if they couldn't go and find her, then he would.

It wasn't just the fact that he loved her. She had been his best friend so many years ago, and they still had that bond.

He snapped out of his trance for a moment, looking over at his tried friends.

"We can't just leave her out there Vic. Will you come with me to find her when we stop?"

Victor hesitated, unsure what to say. He slowly, carefully replied, so that he didn't anger or upset Richard any more than he was.

"Lets just wait until we get to the hospital Rich, that back of yours still needs treating."

Richard opened his mouth to protest, but Karen cut him off "Kori's like a sister to us, don't think that we're not worried."

Kole sighed, rubbing her arm "lets just be patient, as soon as we get there we can call the search and rescue squad."

Richard sighed and calmed himself

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer_

He looked out at the snow, drifting past the window. He placed his hand on the cool glass and rested his forehead against it. With one sigh of regret, he fogged up the glass and closed his eyes.

_I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah..._

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,_  
_To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be.  
But you can have what's left of me_

All of a sudden the ambulance stopped, its tires screeching to a halt. When Richard opened his eyes, he saw the hospital in front of him. And as soon as the ambulance doors opened, Richard ran inside despite the protests of the paramedics. He headed towards the nurse at the front desk, who seemed engrossed in her paperwork, his feet pounding on the cold ground beneath him.

_I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

Donna Troy the receptionist looked down at her pile of stacked papers. She sighed and rested her head on the heel of her hand, gazing at her desk. Surely some excitement could happen, just to give her some gossip and take her out of the boring regime of typing paperwork?

A sharp bang echoed through the corridor, and Donna looked up in alarm as the hospital doors swung back on their hinges. A man with sharp piercing eyes and jet black hair strode through them, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Richard had never felt so distressed, so angry or frustrated. His every emotion was tightly focused, and yet in disarray, he knew that he needed to save Kori, that he was desperate to find and touch her. But the conclusion that his emotions and feelings led to made his blood surge hotly and his palms sweaty. Once he did find her, what would happen after that?

It wasn't that he was scarred of a possible relationship with Kori. This experience had shaken his confidence in himself, whether he was truly the guy that could be there for Kori, when he had proved not long ago that he wasn't. If only he had stopped her from going into that storm. Guilt weighed him down, but merely fed his rage.

Donna sat frozen like a terrified possum as Richard approached her desk.

It took all his strength not to slam his hands down on the desk in frustration, but he thought better of it since the women before him looked petrified.

"I need to make a phone call right away!"

Donna blinked and then gulped, she shakily replied "o-our phone lines are currently down because of the storm...sir."

Richard finally snapped and hit his fist on the desk "God damn it that's not good enough! How am I supposed to call the search and rescue squad now! Kori needs me...she.... she needs help." His anger slowly diminished and Richard suddenly felt very tired, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She was out there alone. His Kori, his love.

Richard collapsed into a near by chair, and put his head in his hands "what am I going to do now?" he mumbled.

The receptionist's eye brows pulled together in worry. "Whats happened to who? Who needs help?"

"Shes out there" Richard whispered, seemingly to himself "out in that storm, and I cant help her. Oh Kori..."

Donna's eyes suddenly brightened "is this Kori, Kori Anders?"

Richard's head shot up "yes, how did you-"

"Miss Anders is in room 21 on the 2nd floor. She came in from the storm not long ago, and she told the ambulance service that there had been an accident up at the cabins. Is that where you were sir?"

Richard blinked, and then blinked once more.

All at once his face became alive with pure joy, he jumped up and ran over to Donna. He hugged her awkwardly over the desk, laughing merrily before he finally let go and sprinted down the hall.

It was then Donna's turn to blink in confusion before she sat down at her desk, "I need a new job."

_Falling faster,_

_Barely breathing,_

_Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head_

Richard ran down the halls of the hospital, suddenly alive with joy and adrenalin again. She was alive! She was really alive! He felt like singing, like shouting it out to the world. He raced down the halls, scanning the numbers next to the doors. He had been so worried over the thought of her in that storm that he never paused to think, what if she had made it?

He had learned something from this experience, something that told him he couldn't let the feelings inside of him for Kori go to waste. It had been so long...too long he decided since he had been able to call her his own.

Richard knew that he had made mistakes, but all he wanted at the moment was a chance, one last chance.

_Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again..._

___Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,_  
_To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be.  
But you can have what's left of me_

His blue eyes found the number 21 and Richards heart sped up. His feet skidded to a halt in front of the door, hair in disarray, heart pounding and face heated, but he was too overcome with emotion to care. Bursting through the door, his eyes fell upon a familiar, yet breath taking sight.

_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?_

Of course Kori Anders was beautiful, and although Richard was glad that she wasn't in a serious relationship with anyone, he couldn't figure out how that was possible. How was it that she could look beautiful even whilst wearing a hospital gown? Richard could have laughed if it wasn't for the nervous pounding of his heart. She stood next to the window, a blanket draped around her shoulders. As she turned to face him, Richard found that all he could do was stare.

Her eyes held his, and a small smile graced her face. "Hello Richard" she said calmly, almost formally.

This wasn't the way he had wanted things between them, but he realised right then what he had been doing to this women's soul by pushing her away. Her guard was up, her face showing nothing, giving nothing away. It was almost like she was afraid of him. Richard closed the door behind him and thought back to that night when they had gone to dinner with Barbra and everyone. How he had held her as if she were a small child.

She had been so fragile, and this moment was obviously making her uncomfortable under his unwavering gaze. He knew she loved him, and he knew he loved her, but what could he do to make her believe him after so long?

He walked towards her slowly and Kori remained very still.

**He looks so serious, why is he looking at me like that?** She wondered as her heart began to race under the intensity of his gaze.

Richard finally stood before her, and it took him a moment before he decided that a hug would be more appropriate than something more. In one swift movement his arms were wrapped around her, Kori's eyes widened in surprise.

The moment didn't last long however as Richard pulled away and grasped her roughly by the arms, his eyes were desperate and so intense that Kori found she couldn't look away.

"Ive been so worried about you! Never do that again to me Kori." He said in an almost strangled voice, Kori looked at him with concern and slight fear.

"You hear me. Never!" Richards blue eyes clouded over in sadness, his hands which were gripping Kori's arms began to shake.

"I- I thought I'd lost you...I thought you'd..." he trailed off and Kori took a good look at the man before her. His eyes were rimmed with dark circles from lack of sleep, the lines on his face indicated stress and the way his eyes twinkled in the light showed the tears he held back.

Kori took his outburst with calm acceptance. She took his face in her hands and smiled "as if you could ever really loose me."

Richard took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He placed his hands over hers and sighed "Kori, you ran out into that storm and faced the unknown-"

Kori frowned and gave a noise of exasperation "I know what your going to say Richard. I know it was a totally stupid thing to do but at least I made it didn't I?" She dropped her hands but Richard kept them in his own.

"That wasn't what I was about to say."

"Then what is it Richard? I'm tired and so are you, maybe you should go."

Kori didn't want him to look at her the way he was doing so any longer. Couldn't he see that he was hurting her by dong this, this whole concerned ex boyfriend act? No matter how much she ached for him, for the touch of his skin or the sound of his voice, he wasn't hers to have. She didn't want to do this endless cycle anymore and Richard knew this was his chance. It was time to take the plunge and he either won her back or lost her forever. If that happened he would have no one to blame but himself.

Richard gripped her hands in his own. "What I wanted to say, was that you ran out into that storm when you had no idea what would happen or how things would turn out. And now what Im trying to do is the same. I...I don't want to put this off anymore Kori, I have to tell you something."

Kori's body became still, and her eyes showed the shadow of fear and doubt in her mind. Richard stroked his thumb over her fingers, trying to sooth her slightly.

"You know that I love you Kori. And Ive wanted to show you that for so long but I just couldn't. I wasn't afraid of my feelings, I wasn't even afraid of Bruce and what he thought, I suppose I was just afraid to actually tell you. I thought you had moved on from me but you still love me, I know you do."

Richard placed Kori's shaking hand over his heart. "All that I want to ask is that you give me one more chance. I never should have left you, I knew that the moment I did it, but at least we could give it another go, you and me together again. Perhaps you don't believe me when I say I'm sorry, but I can make it up to you. I will do anything Kori, just say that you'll give us another chance."

He expected her to say something at least. But when he looked up at her, Kori's expression was blank and he wondered if she'd even heard him. He was about to ask if she was alright when she finally spoke.

"You...you cant."

Richard rose an eye brow "cant what?"

Kori's emerald eyes grew darker, and tears began to fill them, threatening to break free. "You cant love me."

"Why?"

"After everything Richard. After everything we went through at high school, we never really learned our lesson. We chased each other for months if I remember correctly, and then when we finally got together look what happened. Then the cycle started up again when I came to work for you. You cant love me Richard because the same thing will happen again. I don't want to keep getting hurt, and I know that I'll never be able to truly break away from you."

Richard stood silent for a moment before a small smile came onto his lips. Kori frowned and took her hands away from his

"if you think this is funny-"

"no, no, not at all. Its just that I cant believe your saying this to me."

It was Koris turn to raise an eye brow.

"You really think that now that I have you I'd let you go again? No Kori. But you are right this has been a bit of a repetitive cycle, but if we started again, it would be broken, because I'd never leave you again. You just have to trust me Kori, if you can trust I wont hurt you again then a relationship between us would work, the question is...can you trust me?"

A single tear fell from her eyes, and Kori whispered a small reply "I-I don't know..."

Richards hands slid up her arms and he leaned forward slightly "maybe this can help you decide." With that said his hands gripped her arms and brought her closer and finally his lips connected with hers.

In that kiss he poured his love, his loneliness and his loyalty. Kori was hesitant to respond at first, but then the feeling hit her and her fingers entwined themselves in his hair and she pulled him ever closer. Richards arms encircled her waist and the two stayed like that for sometime, locked in each other embrace, neither wanting to let go.

Eventually the need for oxygen got the better of them and they pulled away from each other. Kori smiled and let free a few more tears "I've missed you."

The man before her wasn't the same boy she had fallen in love with at high school, and yet he was still the same. True, he was older, had a different perspective on things and was more experienced in everything he did, and yet there below the surface was Richard Grayson. The lost boy who Kori had saved from the darkness.

"Ive missed you too Kori, so much."

The girl scarlet haired girl smiled and clasped her hand in his "no more games."

He nodded "a fresh start."

A few more tears fell and Richard frowned in concern as he brushed them away "why are you crying?"

Kori laughed slightly "I'm happy, that's all. Really, really happy."

Just when Richard was about to draw her in for another kiss he was interrupted by a loud "DUDE!"

"They_ are_ back together! Yeah baby! That means you owe me 10 bucks Vic!" Gar exclaimed in joy, pumping a fist in the air.

"Aww man! Why couldn't they have gotten together when they got home?"

"Because it happens in all of the movies. After a disaster has happened the guy totally has to claim his undying love for the hot chick, that's just the way it happens" Gar smiled a toothy grin as he leaned against the door frame. Outside everyone else was gathered, peeking in at the scene of the couple who had been interrupted. Richard frowned in annoyance, the circle was definitely going around again, this is what happened last time.

However last time Richard had let them interrupt his special moment with Kori, this time he just didn't care, neither it seemed did Kori as the two continued kissing.

Obviously uncomfortable looking at the public display of affection, Gar muttered under his breath "get a room."

"They have one idiot and we're spoiling their time together, c'mon, lets let them be reunited in peace." As usual Rachel the voice of reason cut in, and everyone moved out of the room to give the new couple some space.

Kori broke away and smiled at the doorway where her friends had been. "I'll have to thank her later."

"You and me both." Richard smiled back as he slowly moved a stray lock of Kori's hair to one side from her face "I think we're going to be okay this time."

Kori lay her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment "I know, I trust you."

ooo

Sooo? Like it? O come on, they finally got together, you HAVE to like it XD Anyway there's one last chapter to go before I'm done. I'm sorry I took so long updateing but my sister was in town for a few weeks and now shes gone back to Malta. O well, least I had all that time with her, and I'll get to see her in the summer 2 ^^ Anyway now that shes gone I can concentrate on my story's and finally finish this 1

I hope you liked this chappie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx review!

Song earlier was: Take whats left of me - Nick Lachey


	18. Till the end of time

Chapter 18 - Till the end of time

The sun shone brightly that day. Its image shining down to the world below, catching her so that its light touched her hair like a halo. At least, that was the way I can always remember it.

She had wanted it to be different, something unusual yet beautiful at the same time. I suppose that describes Kori in allot of ways.

Instead of choosing a traditional church setting, Kori had requested a beach set at sunset.

There are allot of things I remember very clearly about that day. For once, Bruce wasn't giving me a hard time about my decision to leave the business behind and start a new life with Kori. He sat on the side lines, a very small reluctant smile tugging on his mouth as he watched me. I suppose the expression on my face must have shown true wonder as I watched her approach me, her hand on the arm of her Uncle who lead her down the aisle towards me.

The sea behind me crashed into the moss covered rocks, its spray darting up into the air. Surprising me, I hadn't seen one seagull, and a hush was about the crowd which was odd since Gar and Vic couldn't usually keep their mouths shut for more than 3 seconds.

They both stood to the side of me, broad smiles on their faces. Rachel and Karen stood on the opposite side, in a lavender coloured dresses. I was also surprised to see Rachel so emotional as she smiled at Kori, but then again they had helped each other through tough times. I wasn't surprised to see that her stomach was starting to show signs of pregnancy. She and Gar had been delighted to announce the news.

Toni and Alain were married, and had a child of their own. I could hear the squeals of delight that came from their 1 year old son as Kori passed them by.

Xaviour and Rose had attended the wedding. A slight smile was on Xaviour's face as he glanced at me, and I was secretly glad through that one glance that I had decided to invite him. He had certainly changed since high school, and now that he was with Rose and had a new life, he was a new person as well.

Jenny and Wally sat at the front row, who were currently the only couple not engaged or married. They were happy and Wally was ready for commitment, he was just waiting for the right moment. Jenny took photo graphs every moment or so and I couldn't help but smile as I looked around at the friends I had known since high school.

When Kori finally reached me I extended a hand which she gracefully took. Her eyes stayed locked with mine as we held hands in front of the vicar who began to speak. In all honesty, I wasn't really listening. I was too preoccupied with watching Kori, and as the vicar muttered the marriage vows which we repeated, I couldn't help but think about our life together.

Our first impressions of each other weren't exactly love at first sight material.

Flashback:

_I had seen her before anyone else. Her eyes drifted from the piece of paper she was holding, to up and around the halls. As I watched her approach I was filled with the strangest emotion. It wasn't love, but it was certainly enough emotion to scare me. The way she looked around so timidly, her emerald eyes so unsure and yet she was so beautiful in her own way. I found it heard to look away from her as I paused at my locker. But when I suddenly realised that I was starring, and feeling emotions I shouldn't be feeling, I became angry._

_I mean, who did she think she was commanding my attention like that? Why on earth was I so fascinated by her and yet I hadn't even met her?_

_I crammed all of my feelings down and hid them away, putting on my sunglasses._

_When a hesitant voice asked "Um.. excuse me," and I turned around, it was her and for one miner moment, which know one else would have noticed, I felt...shy?_

_I brushed the feeling off just as quick, frowning at her when she continued "can you tell me where-"_

_I knocked her shoulder as I walked past her, muttering impassively "sorry, cant help you princess."_

End flashback:

So to anyone else, the meeting might have seemed like I was rude for no reason at all. But I had blocked out all of my feelings for so long because of Bruce, the school, and my parents...but she got past my wall of defence so quickly.

But as time went by, she did more than that, she healed my old wounds and made me a better person.

_She looked up at me timidly._

_"And your parents?"_

_I looked away, avoiding her gaze, if I told her....everything about my past, she would definitely trust me, but that didn't make it any easier for me._

_I was the sort of person to keep the past where it belonged, but in doing so I never told anyone the truth. They all thought they knew me, but the fact was...they didn't. Underneath my cool and collected armor, I was the lost little boy walking around in the ash of a ruined circus tent. I shuddered recalling the same nightmare that haunted me in my sleep for many years. However, I felt a hand rap around my own, and my skin tingled in response._

_Kori smiled, hoping to comfort me. She understood my pain because she felt it too and I took comfort in that knowledge. She wouldn't judge me, she would just listen._

_"What I'm about to tell you...you have to keep to yourself...and well" I rubbed the back of my neck in nervousness. "I'm urr not very good at this" I paused and Kori smiled, squeezing my hand._

_"Its okay."_

_I smiled and sighed before beginning my story which I had held in since I was seven._

If that wasn't enough, she had loved me back. Even when I had to leave her for three...oh heart wrenching years. Some would call my actions unloving, and sometimes I wondered, how could I love her, if I had done that to her?

There was a time once, a few months after we got together and it was soon to be graduation. We were happy, in fact we were more than happy, we were complete.

I can close my eyes and see that one moment so clearly. I suppose that was the moment when everything made sense.

It was Kori's birthday, and I had taken her to dinner for the occasion. The restaurant that I had chosen over looked the sea, and the setting was perfect.

Of course, the night had been one to remember anyway. We had never spoken so deeply of our feelings for one another, or our fears and ambitions for the future. I guess on that night, after everything we'd been through, it finally made sense to me that perhaps Kori and I could be together for good. I regret to say that I did not purpose to her on that night, but instead I gave her a necklace made of sapphire.

I remember that her face beamed up at me once she had opened the box. I had smiled politely back at her, though inside I was a whirl of emotions. Perhaps in a way it was good that we separated for awhile, though I wish that it had never happened, I was a different man when we met again years after we broke up.

No longer was I afraid of commitment like I had been back at the restaurant. I had become cold and isolated, much like my adopted father. But a secret promise had been etched into the necklace I had given Kori that night.

It went unspoken of course, but the necklace secretly promised Kori my hearts desire. Since I couldn't find the courage to purpose, it was sort of like a hidden engagement present.

As I slid the ring on her finger that would bind us together for all time I thought about the man I used to be, and the man I was now. It was all thanks to the women before me that I hadn't turned out like my adoptive father Bruce. And although I had strived to try and gain his love and respect as a young man, I now saw and accepted who he was and who I wanted to be.

But more importantly, I knew that Kori was all that I wanted.

And as she looked up at me with joy alight in her emerald green eyes, all I could do was kiss her. She returned it with as much passion as I gave her, and the vicar said rather uneasily

"um, you may now kiss the bride?"

Gar and Victor snickered under their breaths, but Kori just pulled me closer and my hands moved of their own accord around her waist. The crowed of family and friends clapped and a few whistles rang into the air.

When we broke apart, Kori's hands lingered on my face for a moment and she whispered lightly "your mine now Grayson. Think you can put up with me?"

I laughed "I love you enough to put up with your unusual ways. Where was it you wanted to go on a honeymoon to again?"

Kori's eyes lit up again and she giggled "I was thinking Switzerland."

I rose an eye brow and she pulled away as confetti was chucked rather ungraciously over us. I spoke over the bustle of everyone saying choruses of congratulations. "Why again?"

Kori grasped my hand in hers and we began to make our way down the aisle as husband and wife. She said softly "well I've only been there one other time, and the last time I went it was the best holiday of my life."

Smiling I squeezed her hand and whispered "even though we got stuck in a snowstorm and nearly died, you still think of it as a great vacation?"

The wind lifted her flame like hair so that it danced in the wind, her song like laughter drifted along the breeze in response. "It was the best holiday because when I came back, I had you as a souvenir."

As everyone around us took photos, laughed and continued in the banter of conversations, I couldn't help but watch my new wife. Her carefree smiles were contagious and her rhythm of movement was graceful and elegant. And best of all, she was now mine to have and to hold forever.

I knew that I didn't deserve her, and she certainly could do better than me as a husband. However, I would make it up to her, I would do everything I could to try to make her life as wonderful and beautiful as she had made mine.

And as she glanced my way for a moment, all I could do was smile. Our lives together, truly began now and throughout everything we would have to face, I'd never leave her side again.

The End

_Dedicated in loving memory all the pets Ive ever owned, especially Shadow the shepherd, Marmalade and Rusty the cat twins, Tilly the kitten and Lotty the fur ball tea cosy._

ooo

And that's that! I must say that even though the high school in a nutshell/what happened next mainly revolved around Kori's feelings for Richard, I thought he should have the last chapter. After all this was about him finally having his own happy ending and finally ending his jerk like ways XD

I hope u enjoyed the ending, and I'm sorry it took so long getting it up. Things have been hectic lately, but I now have 2 weeks off, which means 2 weeks of updating stories! Woo woo!

Please review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Thank you to everyone who read this story, I love u all!

_Standard Disclaimer applies on all my stories... I DON"T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!! _


End file.
